SOLO UN CAMINO
by db corazon
Summary: Milk esta enamorada de goku pero.. alguien la persigue sera el capaz de ser mejor para milk que goku no te pierdas cada capitulo-una historia de romance, accion,drama,lemon y mas- mi primer fanfic
1. Capítulo 1

Esta será una serie de capítulos, contendrá mucho romance, aventura, acción, drama y sexo sin más preámbulos comencemos.

 **Capítulo 1**

(El reencuentro)

 _ **ESTE TIEMPO SE SITUA EN EL REGRESO DE GOKU DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE MAJIN BOO**_

¡GOKU! , grita Milk desesperadamente al ver que su esposo está vivo, en su rostro habían lágrimas, toda la familia estaba reunida de nuevo y eso hacía muy feliz a todos en especial al pequeño Goten quien tenía poco tiempo de conocer a su padre, y después todo era felicidad.

Como ya estaban acostumbrados, habría una fiesta en casa de la familia Brief, todos están muy felices de que regrese la paz a la tierra.

 _ **POR OTRO LADO TODOS SE ALISTABAN EN SUS HOGARES**_

¡GOHAN! ¡GOTEN! ¡GOKU! , están listos, dice calmada la esposa de Goku , SI contestan todos , bueno entonces es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde , Goku podrías usar tu tele transportación para llegar más rápido, anuncia Milk ,el pelinegro le dice que si gustosamente, y de pronto todos se desaparecen.

Como casi siempre es de costumbre la familia de Goku eran los últimos en llegar, eso no le agradaba a Milk para nada, pero era un momento muy especial así que se calmó de inmediato.

¡KAKAROTO!, dice potentemente el príncipe de los sayajins, ¡HOLA VEGUETA!-responde Goku, en cuanto ven el saludo todos voltean saludando a Goku y a toda su familia, se armó la fiesta todo era perfecto…, después los hombres z y las mujeres z se separaron a hablar entre ellos cosas de hombres y cosas de mujeres, los hombre por su parte hablaban sobre la gran batalla con majin boo, mientras que las mujeres hablan de sus respectivas parejas como quinceañeras.

 **LA CONVERSACION SE DESVIA Y VEGUETA REPENTINAMENTE RECUERDA LO QUE GOKU LE PROPUSO AL SUPREMO KAIO-SAMA**

¡KAKAROTO!-dice Vegueta, dime Vegueta –responde Goku, ¡MAS TE VALE QUE ESE VIEJO LIVIDINOSO NO SE ACUERDE DE TU DESPREOCUPADA PROMESA!-se exalta Vegueta, todos se quedan en shock-a excepción de Gohan quien solo agacha la cabeza recordando el vergonzoso momento, ¿GOKU A QUE CLASE DE PROMESA SE REFIERE VEGUETA?-pregunta Krilin, si Goku dinos que promesa-exclaman todos, está bien pero yaa tranquilos no es para tanto, lo único que paso fue que el supremo Kaio no nos quería ayudar pero intente convencerlo con…,las mujeres z conversaban-¿Bulma cómo te ha ido con Vegueta?-pregunta 18,muy bien y aunque a Vegueta no le gusta mucho expresar lo que siente cuando estamos a solas es muy lindo conmigo, me explica que los sayajines no acostumbran expresar sus sentimientos y yo lo entiendo pero sé que Vegueta me ama,18 de repente mira a Videl quien de repente se pone un poco roja,¿Videl, pasa algo malo?-no solo que…-responde Videl, pero fue interrumpida por 18 ,seguramente estás pensando en Gohan-dice 18,Videl solo se queda roja ,18 le dice –dime Videl te gusta Gohan, Videl no sabe que decir y mira el suelo,18 comprende y piensa "EL QUE CALLA OTORGA", luego solo muestra una sonrisa , todas desconcertadas fijan su mirada en Milk a quien se le presencia con un rostro triste ,¡QUE PASA MILK!, dicen todas juntas, Milk al observarlas se pone una sonrisa en su rostro(disimuladamente), Bulma y 18 no le creen pero Videl la quiere dejar tranquila, muy decidida Bulma mira a Milk frente a frente, y le dice que te pasa, Milk contesta resignada-bien se los diré-al escuchar cosas tan bonitas como lo que dijo Bulma, me gustaría que Goku fuera más atento conmigo, Goku no es muy atento conmigo, el siempre prefiere entrenar antes que estar conmigo, y eso en verdad me hace sentir que no le importo, Bluma y 18, se impactan al ver a Milk así, Bulma le dice –trata de comprenderlo Goku nunca ha demostrado sus sentimientos, pero…, admito que está mal que te haga eso Milk, ¿Por qué ,NO CONVERSAS CON EL SOBRE EL TEMA MILK?, de repente 18 la interrumpe y le dice que ya es muy tarde y que debe irse?, en el acto todas las mujeres z salen de la casa de la familia Brief, escuchan a los chicos de reojo espiándolos…

Bueno Goku ya dinos-exclama Krilin, Goku continua, le ofrecí tener una cita con una chica bonita y…, el sayajin es interrumpido por Vegueta, yo continuare Kakaroto, el desvergonzado de Kakaroto le ofreció a ese viejo libidinoso una cita con Bulma , Vegueta al recordar el momento lo mira con desprecio, por otro lado Milk escucha esa conversación y piensa…-Goku no cree que soy bonita-sigue escuchando, YO LE GRITE A KAKAROTO,Y DIJE…¡PORQUE SE ATREVE A OFRESER A MI ESPOSA Y PORQUE NO LE OFRESIA A SU ESPOSA!, sigue Kakaroto-le dice Vegueta, yo le dije que no porque en primera Milk no es tan bonita y en segunda me mataría si la ofrezco, pero Goku porque dices eso-le dijo Krilin, Milk si es bonita porque dices eso , ¡SI!-exclaman los demás, Goku intenta defenderse, no es para tanto decir que Milk no es tan bonita porque se ponen así, Goku voltea y se da cuenta que Milk se encuentra atrás de el al escuchar el ruido de un llanto, Goku se queda perplejo, Goku la sigue pero 18 lo detiene-¡DEJALA TRANQUILA! Le dice 18, Goku no puede creer lo que está pasando, pero él quiere seguirla y lo logra, ¡MILK!-grita Goku, pero Milk no para de correr y de llorar, Goku usa su tele transportación y la detiene agarrándola de los hombros, Milk por favor déjame explicarte, Milk frunce el ceño, Goku ve a casa con nuestros hijos yo me quedare un poco más de tiempo aquí, dice sumisa pero con un gran dolor, Goku no hace pelea y se va, al salir noto que lo miraban con disgusto y él y sus hijos se marcharon.

 _ **YA EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA SON**_

Papa cómo pudiste decirle algo así a mi madre-dice el hijo mayor de goku, en verdad discúlpame hijo pero es que no me dejaron continuar todos me interrumpieron, al menos deja que yo te explique, ¡NO, PAPA!-responde Gohan muy molesto, y se retira sin nada más que decir, Goku piensa que es mejor que se le pase la furia y poder hablar tranquilos, pero en esos momentos solo tenía cabeza para su esposa-y se dispuso a sentarse en un sillón a esperarla.

 _ **MILK LLEGO DE LA CASA DE BULMA DESPUES DE HABER CONVERSADO Y LIBRADO TODOS SUS PESARES EN LOS HOMBROS DE SUS AMIGAS**_

-Milk abre la puerta y se dispone a entrar a su casa esperando que Goku no se encuentre esperándola-¡MILK! Goku enfatiza, por favor Milk déjame explicarte lo que no me dejaron terminar de decir por su apuro-MILK SOLO LO ESCUCHA-por favor escúchame, esta bien Goku pero que sea breve-dice ella, Goku se siente más calmado y le dice si pueden ir a su habitación para que no escuchen sus hijos, Milk asienta con la cabeza-bien te espero en nuestra recamara-dice melancólica, Goku solo se dispone a subir quedándose callado.

 _ **ESTANDO EN LA RECAMARA GOKU LE COMIENZA A EXPLICAR A MILK SO SUCEDIDO**_

Milk todo fue muy rápido no sé cómo me desvié del tema pero, te aseguro que fue un mal entendido yo quería decir…, está bien Goku si no te parezco bonita no tienes que excusarte déjalo así, pero al menos puedo entender por qué prefieres irte a entrenar en vez de pasar tiempo conmigo y no me refiero a tiempo en familia, si no solo nosotros 2, Goku al oír eso se sorprendió y se sintió muy mal- su esposa estaba decepcionada de él, y la miro con ternura y temor a la vez, ¡MILK,ESPERA!-por favor aún no he terminado de decirte todo, tu eres muy bonita no quise decir eso Milk yo…, te diré lo que pensé en ese momento, la verdad es que sabía que te molestarías conmigo si te hubiera ofrecido para que tengas una cita que el supremo Kaio-Sama, y si hubieras dicho que sí, yo no lo soportaría el supremo Kaio-Sama es como el maestro Roshi y conociéndole intentaría hacer otra cosa aparte de hablar contigo y en pocas palabras la verdad es que me pondría celoso-Milk se sorprende por lo que le dijo su esposo, pero de inmediato se pregunta ¡¿GOKU SABE QUE SIGNIFICA SER CELOSO?!-Goku-lo llama Milk, ¿TU SABES QUE SIGNIFICA SER CELOSO?, ¿CUANDO APRENDISTE ESO?-Goku responde, bueno es que no me hace bien pasar mucho tiempo con el maestro ROSHI,KRILIN,VEGUETA,YAMCHA Y LOS DEMAS conversando a solas jijiji, Milk lo mira con ternura -de repente el sentimiento feo que la rodeaba desaparecía, Goku dijo-milk en verdad eso es lo que sentía y perdóname porque todos los demás crean otra cosa pero se los explicare luego, Goku no soporta más y le da un gran beso apasionado, Milk se queda perpleja y le corresponde ambos están felices pero Goku aún no podía dormir-sentía que su amor hacia milk crecía y no sabía porque, pensó que lo mejor era que le explicara a todos a pesar que le de vergüenza y después de deir decidido eso pudo dormir tranquilo.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN SATAN CITY UN JOVEN MUY APUESTO LLAMADO KOTARO NAISUQUE SE DIRIGIA A LA CORPORACION CAPSULA EN BUSCA DE ENCONTRARSE CON BULMA Y SU PADRE PARA FIRMAR UN CONTRATO DE ASOCIACIÓN Y CUANDO LLEGO**_

¡HOLA SEÑORITA Y SEÑOR BRIEF!-saluda el joven Kotaro: **NOTA (KOTARO YA CONOCIA A BULMA Y A SUS AMIGOS DURANTE LA AUSENCIA DE GOKU)**

HOLA KOTARO-saluda bulma y su padre – después de llegar a la firma de contratos se quedaron conversando Bulma y Kotaro –pero cuéntame Kotaro como has estado ,muy bien responde ,pero… bulma dime tu que has estado haciendo, bueno yo…, mejor te cuento otra cosa, ya llego el esposo de milk mi amiga la recuerdas, por supuesto como olvidarla(NOTA:TODOS SE CONOCIERON EN UNA FIESTA QUE HIZO BULMA PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SU PAPA)-haci que ya llego su marido, piensa Kotaro-Goku volvió para la alegría de todos pero… hubo un percance –dice bulma,¿Qué PERCANCE? Pregunta Kotaro, Bulma dice-sé que no debería decirte esto pero… goku le dijo a milk que no era bonita, ¡COMO! Exclama el joven, ¡Sí!, sé que no lo debió decir pero haci fue –pero como tiene la desfachatez de decirle a milk que no es bonita-KOTARO SE ENFURECE Y PIENSA LA VEZ QUE CONOCIO A MILK.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

CHICOS LES QUIERO PRESENTAR A UN NUEVO AMIGO MIO SU NOMBRE ES…, enseguida es interrumpida por el joven quien al solo mirar a su alrededor ve a milk con ojos de cristal –ella lucia como nunca, un vestido color rojo, unos tacones negros, el cabello suelto con un flequillo que pasaba por su ojo derecho ligeramente y un chaleco negro-en cuanto el joven la vio se quedó sorprendido ante su belleza, continuando, KOTARO SE PRESENTE ANTE MILK besándole la mano con cortesía.

 _ **FIN DEL**_ _**FLASH BACK**_

Al recordar ese momento Kotaro enrojece sus mejillas, ¿QUE TE PASA KOTARO?, pregunta Bulma, ahh queee-responde Kotaro, ahh nada Bulma todo bien pero te dejo ya tengo que conseguir un lugar donde dormir, ¡ESPERA KOTARO!, porque no te quedas en mi casa es muy grande y bueno hay muchos cuartos anda quédate, está bien gracias Bulma dice el joven.

 _ **EN LA MAÑANA**_

Goku se levanta muy temprano para preparar el desayuno en modo de disculpas por el mal entendido que sucedió el día de ayer, ¡MILK, GOHAN, GOTEN, HORA DE DESAYUNAR!, al ser sorprendidos todos bajan rápidamente, no lo podían creer era algo impresionante-¿GOKU TU HAS PREPARADO EL DESAYUNO?-dice Milk sorprendida, bueno quería disculparme por lo de ayer-Gohan sé que estas un poco enojado pero de verdad esto es lo que paso…-después de la explicación de Goku, este se dispone a llamar a Bulma para decirle que reúna a todos sus amigos tenía que anunciar algo muy importante.

CONTINUARA….

Chicos espero que lo hayan disfrutado no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Bye…


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Espero que entiendan todos lo que les diré en casa de Bulma solo quisiera que cuando lo diga no se burlen de mi jijiji -piensa Goku un poco preocupado rascándose la nuca como de costumbre, GOKU gracias y en verdad no tuviste que hacer el desayuno lo pude haber hecho yo con mucho gusto-dice Milk, no Milk en verdad desde ahora no seré el mismo estaremos juntos en esto, ya no serás la única que hace todo en casa seré un mejor esposo para ti te lo prometo, y le da un cariñoso abrazo-MILK AL ESCUCHAR ESO SE PUSO MUY FELIZ-Goku le dijo que mientras el limpiara ella podría ir a la casa de Bulma y después Milk le dijo que se tomaría un descanso-Bien te llevare a la casa de Bulma con la tele transportación.

 _ **YA EN CASA DE BULMA GOKU SE DESPIDIO DE MILK CON UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y DESAPARECIO-BULMA VIO TODO EL ACTO**_

MILK creo que ya hablaste con el cómo te sugerí-ayer pero que rápido arreglan las cosas ustedes 2 jijiji – Milk se puso roja y le dijo a Bulma que efectivamente ya había hablado con Goku –CONVERSANDO SOBRE EL TEMA-Milk en serio Goku te dijo eso, SI dijo ella, bueno entonces creo que solo era cuestión de que hablaras con él, ohh por cierto ha llegado Kotaro de su viaje me dijo que si te veía o venias le avisara, está muy feliz de volverse a ver contigo, ohh que bien que Kotaro regreso –dijo Milk con felicidad-bueno lo llamare para que conversemos-KOTARO ESTABA ENTRENANDO,TAMBIEN LE GUSTABAN LAS ARTES MARCIALES Y EN ESO… ¡KOTARO…! ¡MILK HA VENIDO! Grita Bulma, El apuesto joven al escuchar esas palabras fue enseguida a donde se encontraban sus amigas, pero él sabía que en verdad lo que quería es ver a Milk, ¡KOTARO!-dice ella, HOLA MILK-dice coquetamente, de repente a Bulma la llama su papá así que los TIENE QUE DEJARLOS SOLOS, ambos se despiden de Bulma, y surge la conversación-y Milk como has estado, bien-responde, sabes te he extrañado mucho me caíste muy bien cuando te conocí-sonríe, yo también te extrañe amigo mío-KOTARO VEÍA A MILK Y A PESAR DE NO TENER PUESTA UNA ROPA ATRAYENTE EL AL VERLA SIEMPRE ENCONTRABA UNA HERMOSA MUJER-Milk me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver una peli mañana te apetece, oh si claro vamos mañana, ¡MUY,BIEN! dice contento Kotaro , entonces te veo mañana hermosa-dice coqueto y guiñando el ojo, adiós Milk tengo que ir a atender un asunto de contratos con una empresa ¡ADIOS!, ok nos vemos mañana-dice con una sonrisa, VIENE BULMA DESPUES DE HABLAR CON SU PADRE POR UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE TENIA.

-¿MILK DONDE ESTA KOTARO?-dice Bulma

-Tuvo que irse dijo que tenía que terminar un contrato con una empresa- respondió Milk

-Bueno entonces Milk hay que conversar pero que…, Bulma te tengo que hacer una pregunta

-Si dime

-Bueno es que me quede pensativa por lo que paso con Goku –tranquila … - DE REPENTE BULMA RECUERDA QUE GOKU LE DIJO QUE REUNIERA A TODOS PORQUE TENIA ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACLARAR-Milk seguiremos con esta conversación después, me he acordado que Goku me dijo que reuniera a todos porque tenía que decir algo muy importante

 _ **LA PELIAZUL SE FUE A LLAMAR POR TELEFONO A TODOS Y MILK SE QUEDO CON LAS GANAS DE DECIRLE A BULMA ALGO QUE LE INTRIGABA**_

Bueno creo que Goku cumplirá lo que me dijo-dice poniéndose nerviosa

 _ **POR OTRO LADO SON GOKU ESPERABA LA LLAMADA DE BULMA PARA PODER TELETRANSPORTARSE PERO CREYO QUE SERIA MEJOR YA ESTAR ALLI ASÍ QUE SE DISPONE A TELE TRANPORTARSE**_

¡HOLA MILK! dice Goku – al escuchar eso Milk voltea sorprendida-¡GOKU! QUE HACES AQUÍ TAN PRONTO, lo que pasa es que no quería esperar hasta que Bulma me llamara y también aprovechar para pasar un tiempo contigo, perdón por no hacerlo antes Milk

-No te preocupes eso ya paso-dice Milk con una sonrisa

-Milk yo solo quiero demostrarte que si te amo

-GOKU SE PONE DE PIE Y LEVANTA A MILK BRUSCA PERO A LA VEZ SEXYMENTE Y LE DA UN GRAN BESO APASIONADO-Kotaro acaba de llegar y presencia la escena, no puede evitar que se le hierva la sangre y le rompa el corazón, Kotaro interrumpe indirectamente la escena tosiendo a su andar, GOKU LO MIRA DE REOJO MOLESTO-¿TU QUIEN ERES? Pregunta inocentemente Goku, yo soy el exitoso empresario Kotaro Naizuque mucho gusto (fingidamente)-dice haciendo reverencia, y… usted es…, mi nombre es Son Goku, dice también haciendo reverencia.

-¿Y A QUE SE DEDICA? pregunta el joven apuesto

-Yo soy luchador de Artes Marciales, responde el sayajin

-Pero señor Son Goku ser luchador de Artes Marciales no es una profesión que yo sepa

-Ohh ya veo… usted se refiere a cuál es mi trabajo

-Exactamente, dice aliviado por su primera respuesta

-Bueno pues yo no trabajo, dice con relajo y rascándose la nuca sonriendo

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¿¡COMO QUE NO TRABAJA SEÑOR GOKUUUU!? , ¿ENTONCES COMO MANTIENE A SU FAMILIA?-dice ofendido

-Es que…, no es necesario, el padre de Milk es un rey y nos da dinero-dice Goku con relajo

-Perdón, sé que no debería meterme pero señor Goku pero no cree que usted tiene el deber como buen padre de mantener a sus hijos, dice ofendido

-Tiene razón

-El joven solo sonríe

-No tiene por qué meterse (MILK Y KOTARO SE DESMAYAN COMO DE COSTUMBRE EN LA SERIE ANTE LA RESPUESTA)

-¿GOKU PORQUE DICES ESO?, dice Milk ofendida

-Milk es que no tuvo que meter la nariz donde no lo llaman y no voy a permitir que me juzgue de mal padre-GOKU LO MIRA CON DESPRECIO Y KOTARO PIENSA: COMO PUDO ENAMORASE DE ESTE IDIOTA UNA MUJER COMO MILK.

-Está bien amiga, no debí meterme en asuntos que no me incumben perdóneme Señor Goku en verdad lo siento, dice con falsedad y con disgusto

 _ **DE REPENTE BULMA ENTRA EN EL AMBIENTE TENSO Y LE DICE A GOKU QUE YA ESTAN AQUÍ TODOS**_

-Ohh bien Bulma entonces invita a todos a pasar por favor

-De acuerdo Goku

-Pasen chicos-OHH POR CIERTO HA VENIDO KOTARO

-¡KOTARO! Exclamas todos juntos

-KOTARO ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO?-pregunta Yamcha

 _ **TODOS SE HACERCAN A KOTARO A EXCEPCIÓN DE PICCORO Y VEGUETA COMO ES DE COSTUMBRE-GOKU NO ENTIENDE Y SE PREGUNTA ASI MISMO ¿DE DONDE CONOCEN SUS AMIGOS AL TAL KOTARO NAIZUQUE?**_

-¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO? ¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO? ¿A DÓNDE HAS VIAJADO? , invadiéndolo de preguntas

-Conversaremos después chicos, tengo entendido que tienen que decirles algún anuncio importante, por eso vinieron no

-GOKU QUE QUIERES DECIRNOS, preguntan todos

-Quería aclararles lo de ayer, dice Goku con entusiasmo y temor a la vez

-Te escuchamos Goku, dice Krilin

-Habla de una buena vez ¡INSECTO!-exclama Vegueta

-Yo les quería decir que lo de ayer fue un rotundo malentendido, en verdad no me dejaron terminar lo que quería decir, yo…, GOKU SE PUSO NERVIOSO Y ROJO, yo… no quería decir que Milk no era bonita, pero lo dijiste KAKAROTO, sí, pero no quise, eso solo lo dije por repetir lo que había dicho antes, y lo dije porque…,GOKU ESTRECHA SU MANO HACIA DONDE ESTA MILK COMO SIGNO DE QUE QUIERE QUE ESTE CON EL PARADA AL FRENTE DE TODOS, porque no quería que el Supremo Kaio-Sama tuviera una cita con Milk- mirándola de frente GOKU SIGUE CON SU EXPLICACIÓN-me moriría de celos si la veo con él, porque sé perfectamente que el Supremo Kaio-Sama es igual de libidinoso que usted maestro Roshi-sin ofender-y me daba celos que el intentara hacer otra cosa además de hablar contigo Milk, esa es la verdad…-GOKU TERMINO SU EXPLICACIÓN DANDOLE A MILK UN TIERNO BESO, provocando los celos del joven Kotaro quien prefirió voltear la cabeza-y diciendo en murmullos MILK TE AMO Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ESE TIPO SE QUIERA EXCUSAR DE HABER DICHO SEMEJANTE CALAMIDAD NO HARE PAGAR EN CUANTO MENOS SE LO ESPERE.

 _ **TODOS QUEDARON IMPACTADOS A TAL DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR DE GOKU HACIA SU ESPOSA MILK-PERO VEGUETA Y PICCORO FUERON LOS UNICOS QUE SE DIERON CUENTA DE LA EXPRESIÓN EN EL ROSTRO DE NAIZUQUE, FUERON ELLOS, LOS QUE SE DIERON CUENTA DE LOS CELOS DE NAIZUQUE**_

Al terminar el discurso después de haber entendido el mensaje de GOKU todos fueron emocionados a hablar con el joven Kotaro Naizuque, ya que el además de ser un exitoso empresario también es un aventurero amante de la naturaleza.

-Kotaro, ¿qué has encontrado en tu viaje?-pregunta Krilin

-Bueno encontré esto-SACO DE SU MALETA UN COLLAR DE PERLAS DE RUBIES-TODOS AL VERLA SE QUEDARON MARAVILLADOS ANTE SU ESPLENDOR Y BELLEZA

-¡OH QUE BELLEZA! Dicen todos con asombro

-¿DÓNDE ENCONTRASTE ESA JOYA TAN HERMOSA? Pregunta Yamcha

-Bueno la encontré de improviso-yo estaba resignado por no haber encontrado por primera vez un tesoro en mi viaje, hasta que ya conduciendo mi aeronave vi algo brillante que me sorprendió y baje a averiguar y bueno así fue como encontré esta joya tan hermosa

 _ **MIENTRAS ELLOS SEGUIAN CONVERSANDO VEGUETA, PICCORO Y GOKU CONVERSABAN APARTADOS**_

-¡OYE KAKAROTO! dice Vegueta

-¡EH! dime Vegueta

-Vegueta déjame a mí, dice Piccoro

-Goku debes mantener vigilado a ese tipo-mirando a Kotaro

-¿POR QUÉ? Pregunta Goku

-Aun no te das cuenta-se ríe como de costumbre y seriamente, ese tipo se ha enamorado de tu esposa Goku

 **CONTINUARA…**

Chicos espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo les quería decir que me pueden dejar sus opiniones de cómo les gustaría que continúe la historia y la que a mí me parezca mejor aparecerá en los capítulos, gracias por leer ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 _ **CONTINUANDO…**_

-¡GOKU NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESE TIPO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MILK!-dice Piccoro

-Piccoro a que te refieres

-El insecto verde tiene razón Kakaroto no te das cuenta que esta celoso de ti

-Están diciendo tonterías no se la razón para que digan eso explíquenme

-Veras Goku, sabes que yo puedo escuchar a muchos metros de distancia- dice Piccoro

-Si pero eso que tiene que ver con ese sujeto-dice Goku

-En el momento que besaste a Milk escuche que Kotaro dijo: MILK TE AMO Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ESE TIPO SE QUIERA EXCUSAR DE HABER DICHO SEMEJANTE CALAMIDAD LO HARE PAGAR EN CUANTO MENOS SE LO ESPERE-esas fueron sus palabras exactas-dice el nameku.

-Kakaroto no permitas que ese tal Kotaro te quite a tu esposa, si te descuidas terminaras con tu familia destruid debes poner más atención a tu familia, al menos deja de entrenar y dedícale tiempo a tu esposa-dice Vegueta, todos se quedaron estupefactos después de escuchar al príncipe de los Sayajins decir semejante discurso

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESE TIPO ME QUITE A MILK SE QUE NO LO DEMUESTRO MUCHO PERO YO LA AMO Y NO DEJARE QUE LA ALEJEN OTRA VEZ DE MI LADO! Ya estuve lejos de mi familia por mucho tiempo y no dejare que me separen otra vez de ella-dijo Goku decidido

-¡KAKROTO! Es muy vergonzoso para mí decirte esto pero… tienes que… demostrarle a Milk que la amas de una manera…

-¿A QUE TE REFIERES VEGUETA? Preguntan Goku y Piccoro

-¡NO SE HAGAN LOS ESTUPIDOS, SOLO LO HACEN PARA MOLESTARME…! Dice sonrojado Vegueta

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO LAS MUJERES Z CONVERSABAN PRIVADAMENTE**_

-Milk no creo que lo deberías perdonar tan fácilmente a ese sinvergüenza, dice 18 fríamente

-¡TE PARECE POCO PONER EL MIEDO A UN LADO Y EXPRESAR TUS SENTIMIENTOS EN PUBLICO!-dice Bulma defendiendo a su amigo

-Tranquila Bulma no es para tanto solo es mi opinión, se defiende la rubia

-Bueno señora yo creo que es muy tierno ese gesto de parte del señor Goku, dice Videl

-Bueno en verdad me dio mucha fe ver y escuchar a Goku diciendo eso

-¿FE, A QUE TE REFIERES? Pregunta 18

-Me da fe saber que Goku me ama, que no son solo palabras yo… lo siento en el corazón

 _ **KOTARO APARECE REPENTINAMENTE-PERO NO ESCUCHO NADA-SOLO VINO PARA INVITARLAS A CENAR CON TODOS A UN RESTAURANTE LUJOSO**_

¡VAMOS A CENAR CHICAS YO INVITO!-dice Kotaro, las chicas asientan con la cabeza, GOKU NO QUIERE IR A PESAR DE QUE SE TRATE DE COMIDA PERO TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON KOTARO NO LE AGARDABA EN LO ABSOLUTO. Todos se vistieron para la ocasión no era un restaurant ordinario era el mejor del país así que una vez vestidos para la ocasión.

 _ **YA EN EL RESTAURANTE**_

-CHICOS PIDAN LO QUE QUIERAN YO INVITO, Goku estaba muy molesto pero a la vez intentaba aguantar el hambre sabía perfectamente que no podía quedar como una persona sin modales ante Kotaro debía demostrarle indirectamente a Milk que él es mejor que Kotaro.

Bueno yo pediré el Doune Petua a la Chiafburgue por favor, dijo Milk-ella lucía un vestido blanco muy sexy que hacia lucir su figura escultural, sus curvas eran impresionante y resaltaban sus grandes pechos, tenía el cabello suelto con un flequillo que le centava muy bien se veía muy hermosa-Todos al verla se les salían los ojos en especial al Maestro Roshi quien no perdia el tiempo al intentar todo para tocar a Milk (disimuladamente) pero ella con su fuerte carácter logro darle su merecido, cuando todos estaban comiendo Goku se resistía al miran a Milk a exitarse al igual que Kotaro, el joven maldecía una y otra vez en su mente a Goku por tener una mujer tan hermosa a su lado y no saber valorarla, Goku notaba al ver a Kotaro, el joven desnudaba con la mirada a su esposa por su parte el joven lucía un esmoquin muy atrayente ,peinado de caballero y un moño que adornaba el esmoquin-Goku tenía un terno gris que le centava muy bien, el cabello como siempre y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados en verdad se veía muy guapo a la vista.

 _ **HABIENDO TERMINADO LA CENA TODOS SE FUERON A "DESCANZAR"**_

Goku espero a que sus hijos se fueran a dormir para estar a solas con Milk –recordó lo que Vegueta le dijo-el al ver a Milk así sentía que fue un estúpido por haber dicho que su esposa era fea a pesar de que eso no es lo que quería decir en ese momento, Milk fue al baño a darse una ducha Goku la espero en su recamara.

Milk creyó que por la hora Goku estaría dormido pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a su cuarto, que vio que Goku ni siquiera se había puesto pijama.

¿GOKU AUN NO VAS A DORMIR? pregunto Milk que tenía su toalla encima.

-Milk te estaba esperando-dijo el saiyajin

-¿POR QUÉ? Pregunta Milk

-Nada solo vístete, Milk siguió y se vistió pero al frente de Goku, al mismo tiempo que le hablaba de la cena que tuvieron.

-Goku la verdad que la comida estuvo deliciosa, Goku fijaba su mirada en el cuerpo trabajado de su esposa al desnudo ya que se estaba cambiando al frente de él, Goku se estaba exitando.

Estuvo muy bien que Kotaro nos invitara me pareció cortés de su parte-decía la pelinegra que no notaba la excitación de su esposo viéndola vestirse, Goku no aguanto más y se lanzó encima de su esposa diciéndole ¡MILK!, la pelinegra estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción de Goku, Go…Go…Goku que haces, ¡MILK YA NO AGUANTO MAS! Te necesito y le dio un beso mientras estaba encima de ella, ¿GOKU QUIERES HACERLO? –Milk estaba feliz, SI MILK al verte asi desde que fuimos al restaurant, soy muy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado la beso otra vez pero esta vez no hablaron Goku le comenzó a quitar la blusa sin parar de besarla, Milk lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente, le sacaba la casaca y la camisa hasta quedar sin nada en la parte de adelante, Goku después le saco el brasier, , Milk encima de su esposo, Goku se dispuso a tocarle los pechos alborotadamente-Milk tus pechos están más grandes, me encantas, ¡AH..AHH! ¡SI...! ¡AH...! SI GOKU AHH… -gemía Milk, Goku se volteo y Milk le comenzaba a tocar su trabajado cuerpo, después le quito el pantalón y estimulo su miembro con sus manos, ¡AH…! ¡MILK TE AMO…! ¡AH…AHH! Gemía Goku, Milk agarro las manos de su esposo y se las puso en sus pechos, Goku se echó encima y comenzó a chupar sus pezones poco a poco fue haciéndolo por todo su cuerpo hasta finalmente estimulando le la zona femenina donde metió 2 dedos, ¡AH…! GOKU ASME TUYAAA…., MILK TU SOLO ERES MIA… al terminar de decir eso la beso y bruscamente la volteo sacándole el pantalón y después apretándole y agarrando su trasero introdujo su miembro en la zona de femenina de su esposa ¡Ahhh! Gokuuu si…., Goku entraba y salía cada vez más rápido terminando con el acto, la pareja estaba agotada .AUN ESTANDO DESNUDOS.

-¿MILK TE GUSTO? Pregunto Goku abrazándola echados ambos en la cama estilo cucharita

-Si mi amor, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto ahhh, me encanto, te amo Goku

-Y yo a ti Milk en verdad eres hermosa al verte desnuda me hizo excitarme en el momento, te amo… Milk y la beso

-Goku yo te amo tambien

-Milk estás tan hermosa que tengo ganas de hacerlo otra vez…

-Goku no te pases jajaja, te amo

-goku le agarro los pechos de repente y milk solo se dejó llevar, Milk recuerda que tu serás mía para siempre, muchos te quieren tener pero solo yo te disfruto-dijo el sayajin sensualmente, Goku la volteo mirándola de frente y abrazándola, durmieron sin ropa y tocándose toda la noche.

 _ **EN LA MAÑANA**_

Buenos días mi amor-dice Milk al levantarse, Buenos días diosa-responde coqueto Goku, Milk estuvo increíble lo de ayer, espero que se repita pronto, COMO AUN ESTABAN DESNUDOS GOKU AGARRO A MILK DE LA CINTURA Y SE ACOSTO EN SUS PECHOS, Milk te amo nunca lo dudes y finalizo con un beso agarrándola de la cintura, Goku yo también te amo pero espero que ya no converses mucho con los chicos te están volviendo un conocedor del sexo jijiji ,no te preocupes Milk solo lo uso contigo mi amor dice vistiéndose, bueno are el desayuno tengo que apurarme en poco tiempo Gohan y Goten se iran a la escuela , tu descansa yo me encargo Milk-dice Goku, y Milk solo se pone a pensar que Goku es lo mejor que le ha pasado lo ama, chicos ya es hora ya se pueden ir al colegio , GRACIAS PAPA NOS VEMOS PRONTO se despiden ambos hermanos ,Goku sube y le informa a Milk que sus hijos ya se fueron al colegio, Bien Milk me voy a trabajar, ¡QUE!...

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Lamento que el capítulo sea más corto de lo normal chicos pero he estado corta de tiempo, espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo y lamento si fui muy grosera en la parte del sexo pero eso está incluido en la historia, espero subir capítulos más largos y ya saben en las opiniones déjenme una idea de que les gustaría que pasara en la historia y con mi creatividad hare una relación entra las opiniones, gracias y adiós ;).


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 _ **CONTINUANDO…**_

Bueno ya es hora de ir al trabajo, pero antes tengo que ponerme un traje no puedo ir con mi ropa de entrenamiento-dice inocentemente Goku-sí, me iré a cambiar ahora vuelvo Milk- _mientras que ella no lo puede creer ¿GOKU VA A TRABAJAR, ES ENSERIO?_ -GOKU BAJA CON UN TERNO GRIS QUE LE PEGA MUY BIEN- Go…Goku tú vas… a tra…trabajar-dice Milk-bueno si Milk, yo creo que te prometí que lo haría, además es mi deber- _al decir esas palabras se acercó a su esposa(quien estaba con el cabello suelto) mirándola fijamente-_ bueno me tengo que irme mi amor no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo- _en cuanto termino de decir eso le dio un tierno beso a Milk en los labios y cuando termino el beso…-_ Milk te quiero decir y sugerir que te dejes el cabello suelto, me gusta más así, Goku si asi te gusta más lo dejare así, que te vaya bien en el trabajo mi amor- _Milk lo abraza-_ si muchas gracias Milk volveré a las 8:00 pm, trabajare en la compañía de Bulma nos vemos en la noche, si adiós Goku cuídate mucho-Goku se dispuso a usar la tele transportación y desapareció del lugar-Estoy tan feliz de que Goku esté trabajando ahh todo es perfecto…¡RIN,RIN! Suena el teléfono, y Milk pregunta ¿QUIÉN ES?

-Hola hermosa- saluda Kotaro con una voz muy coqueta

-Hola Kotaro ¿CÓMO ESTAS? Y… dime ¿CUÁL ES EL MOTIVO DE TU LLAMADA AMIGO MÍO?

-Solo llamaba para recordarte de que iríamos a ver una película Milk

-Oh si, lo había olvidado Kotaro discúlpame, y bueno a qué hora te puedo encontrar y en qué cine

-Bueno yo pasare a recogerte en la tarde después de cenar te parece, ah y si te preguntas como se la dirección es porque se la pregunte a Bulma y bueno me la dijo

-Si claro, bueno entonces te espero, adiós Kotaro

-Adiós preciosa

 _ **NOTA: KOTARO SE CRIÓ EN ESPAÑA POR LO TANTO TENIA UNA VOZ CARACTERISTICA A LA DE LOS ESPAÑOLES**_

Normalmente solo voy a la capital para visitar a Bulma pero esta vez saldré con un amigo-COMO MILK LE PARECIA MUY IMPORTANTE IR MUY BIEN PRECENTABLE A LA CAPITAL ESCOGIÓ UN ATUENDO MUY BONITO PERO TAMPOCO ERA UN VESTIDO YA QUE SOLO IBA A VER UNA PELICULA- ya está con esta ropa iré a la capital con Kotaro- era una blusa de color rosada con un pantalón-yin blanco, que la hacía resaltar muy bien su figura, unos tacos color negro, un collar de perlas un peinado al aire libre con su característico flequillo rosando su ojo y un poco de maquillaje y lápiz labial, solo un poco,- sin darse cuenta sus hijos ya habían llegado, el tiempo se hizo corto pero no le tomo importancia, ¡MAMÁ YA LLEGAMOS! Exclaman los 2 hermanos-MILK BAJA RAPIDAMENTE, NISIQUIERA HIZO LA CENA EN VERDAD EL TIEMPO SE HABIA PASADO EN UN 2X3-hijos llegaron muy rápido del colegio, si lo que pasa es que hubo un robo cerca de la escuela y nos dijeron que teníamos que volver-dice Goten, oh ya veo es por eso, bueno comenzare a cocinar ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras tanto, enserio mamá-dice contento Gohan, si hijo pueden hacer lo que quieran, bueno gracias mamá, Goten acompáñame a las montañas, Goten asienta con la cabeza y ambos se van del lugar, cuando ya muy lejos estaban, ¿GOHAN PARA QUE VINIMOS HASTA AQUÍ? Pregunta Goten, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante, ¿SOBRE QUE?, bueno es que mi papa y yo no teníamos estas conversaciones es sobre… las chicas-Goten se desmaya estilo anime-¡GOHAN LAS CHICAS QUE TIENEN QUE VER CONMIGO! Veras hermano lo que pasa es que mi papa y yo nunca hemos conversado sobre eso y otras cosas, por ese motivo yo estaba muy desorientado en la vida aunque no parezca y quiero que sea diferente contigo, sé que no entiendes ahora porque estas muy pequeño pero cuando crezcas te comenzaran a atraer las chicas, Gohan no comprendo de que me hablas las niñas no me interesan en lo más mínimo lo único que se de ellas en que no tienen lo que tenemos nosotros y que esos seres que llaman chicas les gusta mucho al maestro roshi, jijiji Goten lo del maestro es algo distinto que te explicare cuando crezcas un poco más, pero por ahora lo que te quería decir es que en algún momento las niñas te parecerán bonitas y te llegaras a enamorar de una, AHH ya entiendo entonces lo que me tratas de decir es que te enamoraste de Videl porque es muy bonita verdad-GOHAN LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA A GOTEN-ahh ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS GOHAN!? Solo dije la verdad lo que entendí, yo no estoy enamorado de Videl no me molestes, jijiji bueno Gohan lo que entendí es que dices que yo me voy a enamorar y que tengo que ser respetuoso con las niñas, algo asi pero bueno tengo hambre y mamá seguro ya termino de cocinar vamos, si vamos Goten.

 _ **YA ESTANDO EN CASA EFECTIVAMENTE MILK YA HABIA TERMINADO DE COCINAR Y TODOS ESTABAN ALMORZANDO**_

¿MAMÁ, TU Y MI PAPÁ COMO SE ENAMORARON?-pregunta Goten recordando la charla con su hermano-MILK SE PUSO A PENSAR DETENIDAMENTE Y NO SABIA QUE DECIR A DECIR VERDAD NO SABIA SI ANTES DE CASARSE GOKU SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE ELLA-hijo la verdad es que eso se lo deberías preguntar a tu padre, ¡OH ES CIERTO! ¿Y DONDE ESTA PAPÁ NO LO HE VISTO DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS DEL COLEGIO?-dice Gohan, eso es lo que les iba a decir hijos, su padre está trabajando, ¡¿QUÉ?! Dicen a la vez los 2 hermanos-MILK ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA-pa…papá está trabajando es enserio! No puedo creerlo-dice el hijo mayor de los Son, hijos voy a salir el día de hoy con Kotaro lo recuerdan, ah si el señor Kotaro nos cae muy bien es una buena persona y amigo de todos está bien mamá tu no sales así como así me parece bien que te relajes y diviertas-dice Gohan- milk solo sonríe y sube a su cuarto a cambiarse.

 _ **DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS KOTARO VIENE A RECOGERLA Y SE VAN JUNTOS DESPIDIENDOSE DE LOS DOS NIÑOS**_

-Milk en verdad estas muy bonita

-Gracias amigo

-No es nada solo digo la verdad, bueno esta es la lista de películas que se van a estrenar escoge una-A MILK LE GUSTABAN LAS PELICULAS DE ACCIÓN PERO NO HABIA NINGUNA NI DE ACCIÓN NI DE COMEDIA, ESTABA ENTRE LA ROMANTICA Y LAS DE TERROR, ESO SE LE HIZO UN POCO EXTRAÑO-yo quiero una de terror que tal esta

-Está bien entonces veremos esa película

 _ **AL LLEGAR A LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE FUERON AL CINE MAS CERCANO Y COMPRARON LAS ENTRADAS, YA COMENZANDO LA PELÍCULA…**_

-Kotaro veía alrededor y aunque estaba obscuro pudo observar que las chicas al observar una escena que les daba miedo abrazaban a sus acompañantes y eso lo hacía ponerse muy feliz pero… grande fue su sorpresa cuando veía que Milk no se asustaba con nada y más bien algunas partes le daban mucha risa

-Kotaro esta película es muy graciosa la cara de asustados que ponen es ridícula jijiji

-Milk la estás pasando bien

-Si muy bien

-Me da gusto, sabes…, te vez muy hermosa en obscuras con la luz que da la película

-Kotaro me sorprende que tú no tengas novia o estés casado, eres un chico muy bueno, lindo y atento o acaso me ocultas algo-TE OCULTO MUCHAS COSAS MILK LA PRIMERA ES QUE TE AMO…-kotaro…. Reacciona que te pasa te pregunte si estas con alguien y te quédate pensativo

De repente suena un estruendo y al escucharlo Milk salta a los brazos de Kotaro y él se enrojece

Milk no fue nada solo un ruido fuerte- LE DICE MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA-oh lo siento es que me asuste, LA PELICULA CONTINUO, Milk estaba un poco agachada y…

Kotaro le dice muy cerca de ella-MILK LOS ACTORES SON MUY BUENOS-Milk se voltea para decirle algo acerca de lo anunciado pero al voltearse, como Kotaro estaba muy cerca, chocaron sus labios-KOTARO NO LO CREIA MILK Y EL SE ESTABAN BESANDO, PERO SU FELICIDAD DURO POCO PORQUE MILK SACO SUS LABIOS DE LOS DE EL RAPIDAMENTE-milk lo siento… yo no quise… perdóname sé que eres una mujer casada y esto no tuvo que pasar, tranquilo amigo no fue tu culpa fue un accidente, estas segura, AL VERSE FRENTE A FRENTE MILK SENTIA ALGO EXTRAÑO Y KOTARO SOLO TENIA DESEOS DE BESARLA CON TODAS LAS INTENCIONES- si estoy segura no te preocupes.

 _ **YA HABIENDO SALIDO DEL CINE**_

Milk de versas te quiero pedir disculpas y quiero que sepas y que me prometas que este insidente no cambiara nuestra relación como amigos, como ya lo dijiste Kotaro fue un error no fue tu intención, no creo que estés enamorado de mi o algo por el estilo jajajaja que locura no lo crees, Milk tú te llevas bien con tu marido, si muy bien de hecho estamos mejor que nunca ahh si te contara, milk me da mucho gusto que estes bien y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites quiero ser no solo tu amigo si no tu mejor amigo de acuerdo- si muchas gracias mejor amigo bueno ahora cuéntamelo todo como es Goku contigo, ah Goku es un buen esposo y un buen padre me quiero mucho y también a mis hijos-MILK LE CONTO SU VIDA CON GOKU SUS DOLORES SUS ALEGRIAS Y SU ACTUALIDAD PERO LE OCULTO LO DE SUS PODERES Y DE SUS BATALLAS-bueno no abre tenido una vida perfecta pero soy feliz ahora, milk sé que no debo decirte esto pero como están en intimidad, ouh no sabes goku es muy bueno en eso jijiji, es tan atento ahora más que nunca, es el único amor de mi vida-AL ESCUCHAR ESO KOTARO SENTIA CUCHILLADAS EN LA ESPALDA UNA Y OTRA VEZ-Goku es mio y yo soy suya completamente suya, Milk yo… quiero decirte que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido cuando te veo a los ojos sé que tienes un alma pura, buena, inocente y humilde, como me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes, me tengo que ir-KOTARO SALIO CORRIENDO CON UNAS PEQUEÑAS GOTAS DE LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS DEJANDO A MILK CON UNA GRAN DUDA ¿Qué QUERIA DECIR?

 _ **MILK LLEGO A SU CASA A LAS 8:00, CON ESA DUDA**_

-No comprendo el motivo porque huyo Kotaro es un buen muchacho y es muy lindo _que estoy diciendo yo soy una mujer casada, pero no es nada malo decir la verdad jiji_

-Mamá ya volviste-DICE GOHAN

-Si hijo ya estoy en casa, tu padre aun no viene del trabajo-DE REPENTE GOKU SE APARECE ATRÁS DE MILK DEJANDO SORPRENDIDOS A TODOS

-Hola Milk, Gohan y Goten-GOKU MIRO FIJAMENTE ASU ESPOSA Y SE PREGUNTO PORQUE ESTABA TAN ARREGLADA

-¿MILK PORQUÉ ESTAS MAS ARREGLADA DE LO NORMAL? Dice con ciertos celos y molestias

-Ah lo que pasa es que… fui a ver una película con Kotaro-LO DICHO HIZO QUE A GOKU SE MUERA DE FURIA Y CELOS POR SU INTERIOR

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías con Tokaro?, es Kotaro, no Tokaro, Goku y bueno perdón que no te lo dijera pero me olvide espero que no estés enojado

-Ya vamos a comer- _dice Goku evitando responder_

-De hecho como recién llego no he tenido tiempo de cocinar pero ahora mismo are algo de cenar

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO BULMA CONVERSABA CON SU PADRE**_

-Papi que me querías decir he

-Hija vine a decirte que mañana se anunciaran a los nuevos empleados

-¿Qué? ¡¿NUEVOS EMPLEADOS?! Pero si ya tenemos lo suficiente para la compañía, no necesitamos más…

-Es que… estamos realizando una nueva creación y necito científicos profesionales para incorporar esta nueva inversión

 _ **YA TERMINANDO DE CENAR CADA MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA SON SE VA A SU RECAMARA**_

-Goku por que tan serio no comprendo tu seriedad

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE SALDRIAS CON KOTARO MILK? lo dice con celos

-¿Goku acaso estas celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, porque estaría celoso de ese tipo

-Ami me pare que si

-Pues te equivocas Milk- _dice con frialdad_

-Bueno Goku si estas molesto conmigo al menos dime porque

-Está bien si estoy celoso, eso es lo que querías saber

-SI, eso me demuestra que me quieres-DICE MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA AL MISMO TIEMPO

-Goku la mira frente a frente y le dice: TE AMO, PERO ME MOLESTA QUE SALGAS CON OTROS HOMBRES

-No tienes motivo, Kotaro es mi mejor amigo y es un buen muchacho

-Milk ese tipo está enamorado de ti, no entiendes…

-¡¿QUÉ?! Goku estás diciendo tonterías, Kotaro no está enamorado de mi eso es absurdo- _de repente Milk se pone a pensar en la pregunta que se hacía cuando Kotaro se fue misteriosamente y sin despedirse-_ pe _…_ pero hay al algo muy extraño que paso con Kotaro después que termino la película, se puso a hablarme como si me quisiera decir algo que es prohibido decirme fue muy extraño

-Te lo dije ese tipo está enamorado de ti y me da mucho coraje que salgas con el ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER MILK ME ENTENDISTE!

-Goku cálmate no es para tanto además eso no quiere decir que Kotaro este enamorado de mí, ahh y por cierto ¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS QUE KOTARO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI, QUE TE LLEVA A PENSAR ESO?

-Veras lo que pasa es que…, Milk tu sabes que Piccoro puede oír a varios metros de distancia verdad

-Si pero eso que tiene que ver con el tema

-Lo que sucede es que cuando yo te bese delante de todos aquel día, Tu amigo dijo que…, bueno te lo resumo, dijo que te amaba y que no permitiría que yo me "excuse" al decir que eras fea, cuando fue una confusión y bueno, Piccoro escucho lo que dijo a murmullos porque el escucha muy bien y me lo dijo, fue en ese momento que me entere y decidí mantenerte alejada de ese tipo

-No…no puede ser

Milk estaba en shock, no podía creer que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no estaba 100% segura de lo mencionado

-Milk esa es la verdad, no me molesta que sea tu amigo pero me preocupa que intente hacerte algo, como besarte a la fuerza o algo así y no quiero que estes a solas con ese tipo Milk

-Go…goku tengo que decirte algo

-Dime

-Goku, kotaro y yo nos besamos por accidente

-¡¿QUÉ, COMO QUE SE BESARON?!

-Fue un accidente te juro que no fue por la fuerza o algo parecido fue…, bueno un gran accidente, solo eso mi amor además no fue con lengua ni nada solo fue un rose de labios ni siquiera un beso

Goku ardía de celos y furia, se moría por dentro

-Milk yo te creo, pero quiero que me prometas que no volverá a pasar algo como esto o parecido

Milk lo beso apasionadamente calmando al guerrero-te prometo que no pasara nunca más algo parecido, además no tienes que ponerte celoso sabes que te amo

-Es que no puedo soportar saber que ya no soy el único hombre que beso tus labios- _dice mientras toca los labios de su bella esposa_ -tus hermosos labios rosados- _se acerca a los labios d su pareja y la besa-_ Goku tu eres y serás el único hombre en mi vida

-Si pero… no soy el único que paso sus labios por los tuyos y eso me hace sentir un sentimiento extraño y no tengo palabras para describirlo

-Goku yo te amo a ti solo a ti, de hecho me hiciste recordar lo que hable con Kotaro antes de que saliera corriendo

-¿SALIR CORRIENDO A QUE TE REFIERES?

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EL JOVEN KOTARO ESTABA SENTADO EN SU CAMA MUY PENSATIVO**_

-Milk es la primera mujer que me hace sentir esto, nunca antes había amado como ahora, pero grande es mi mala suerte al saber que ella la mujer que he estado esperando, la más hermosa, la que se robó mi corazón con una mirada está casada y lo peor con un tipo que no la merece- _al terminar de decir esas palabras Kotaro golpea la cama con todas sus fuerzas dejándola media rota-_ no permitiré que ese hombre llamado Son Goku…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Opiniones**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-Milk es la primera mujer que me hace sentir esto, nunca antes había amado como ahora, pero grande es mi mala suerte al saber que ella la mujer que he estado esperando, la más hermosa, la que se robó mi corazón con una mirada está casada y lo peor con un tipo que no la merece- _al terminar de decir esas palabras Kotaro golpea la cama con todas sus fuerzas dejándola media rota-_ no permitiré que ese hombre llamado Son Goku… la haga sufrir no lo permitiré, ese tipo no la merece, por lo que me conto Milk ese tipo la había abandonado por un tiempo para dedicarse a su pasatiempo de las artes marciales y ponerle dedicación pero seguramente tiene una amante o quería estar lejos de su familia por estrés, pero el punto es que se fue y los dejo solos es un miserable- _Milk te prometo que yo te cuidare y que conquistare tu corazón te mereces algo mejor eres una mujer hermosa y joven que no tiene que sufrir por un idiota, te haré sentir arrepentida de estar con él, maldición porque no te conocí antes-_ pensaba mientras una sonrisa tímida se colocaba en el rostro el apuesto joven.

 _ **POR OTRO LADO EN LA RECAMARA DE GOKU Y MILK**_

-Si salió corriendo y no entiendo muy bien porque pero se fue muy desconcertado se notaba que Kotaro estaba triste me dijo me le hubiese gustado haberme conocido antes

-En serio no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo Milk

-Sigues celoso

-Te amo y lo sabes, confió en ti pero no en el

-Te demostrare que el único eres tú- _Milk lo besaba tiernamente pero Goku hizo que el beso que tornara cada vez más intenso_

Goku se alejó para contemplar que bien le quedaba lo que traía puesto, Milk lo miraba extrañada

-¿TE SUCEDE ALGO MI AMOR?

-Solo contemplo lo hermosa que te vez- _el guerrero se acercó lentamente a su mujer aferrándola contra el provocando que sus cuerpos se chocaran_

-Go…Goku

-Te hare entender que tú eres solo mía-la beso apasionadamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura y a la vez la acorralaba a la pared

-Oh Goku te…amo

Ambos se dirigían a la cama sin dejar de besarse, Goku estaba deseando que se repitiera lo de aquella noche pero recordó de repente la conversación privada que tuvo con Yamcha

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Goku tienes que hacer que Milk te desee

-Pero como lo hago no sé cómo hacerlo

-La última vez que fui a la casa del maestro Roshi encontré unas revistas y se las pedí prestadas ya sabes qué tipo de revistas lee, bueno encontré información de juegos con tu pareja

-¿JUEGOS, A QUE TE REFIERES?

-Te lo pondré fácil Goku básicamente dice que es más excitante cuando se disfrazan como profesor y alumna o policía y delincuente, también con otras cosas pero de verdad es incómodo para mi habla de esto

-Ahh te refieres a eso bueno si eso hará que a Milk le guste más comprare disfraces pero acompáñame a comprar no quiero ir solo

-Está bien amigo iré contigo

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-¡MILK ESPERA QUIERO TE NOS PONGAMOS ESTO!, dijo mientras se dirigía al armario buscando los disfraces

-¿DE QUE HABLAS GOKU?

-Pero Goku este traje luce muy provocativo quieres que lo modele para ti

-No solo póntelo y sígueme la corriente, dijo mientras se ponía el disfraz de profesor en el baño

-Bueno ya estás listo yo ya me lo puse

-Señorita Ox cuál es el motivo de sus bajas calificaciones, dijo Goku con una voz seria- el traía puesta unas gafas intelectuales, un pantalón negro muy elegante, una camisa, un saco, una corbata y unos zapatos negros

-Lo lamento profesor discúlpeme es que no he tenido tiempo-decía entendiendo que es lo que quería su esposo

-Señorita esa tarea es muy importante y como no me la presento lamento informarle que esta reprobada en mi curso

-No profesor por favor déjeme demostrarle lo buena que pudo llegar a ser-dijo coquetamente dejando mostrar su hombro

-Bueno eso tendrá que demostrármelo

-Profesor le aseguro que no se arrepentirá

Goku se acercó y la empujo sexymente a la cama

-Pro…Profesor

-Señorita Ox usted no me convence- en ese momento Milk pone su pierna ante los ojos del "profesor" haciendo que este la mirara atento

-Señor Son puedo hacer lo que me pida con tal que me apruebe en el curso es un trato

-Está bien Señorita Ox- se lazo a ella y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, le acariciaba su cuerpo y miro lo bien que le sentaba el disfraz de estudiante, comenzó a sacarse el saco después sin dejar de besarla se sacó la camisa dejando ver su trabajado y bien formado torso, ella acariciaba su espalda y sentía sus pectorales, empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, Goku le fue quitando blusa y su chaleco a su esposa hasta dejarla en brasier, la admiro y después continuo quitándole el brasier admirando sus suaves y grandes pechos que tanto le gustaban y comenzó a tocárselos y apretándoselos, después los beso y mordisqueo delicadamente sus pezones haciendo que Milk se excitara, ella le saco el pantalón y su bóxer notando la erección de este Milk creyó que también tenía que hacer su parte y eso le gustaría a Goku, ella introdujo su boca en su miembro y lo lamia y acariciaba provocando gemidos a Goku

-Mi amor no pares ahh…continua

Milk se sacó la corta falda que tenía y Goku aprovecho para decirle

-Milk tu eres mía y de nadie más, después de esas palabras la beso con ternura y se agarraba su formado trasero, serás mía, abrió su piernas e introdujo su miembro en ella provocando gemidos que hacían sentir bien a Goku, hazme tuya una vez más mi Goku ah…si, Goku se sentó para de esa forma acariciar su pechos

-Milk mi hermosa mujer solo eres mía y te amo- le dijo mientras la besaba y seguía dentro de ella

Goku fue más rápido hasta terminar con el acto

-No espere que volvería a pasar tan pronto esto pero me gusto- decía un cansado y aun excitado Goku que a la vez abrazaba a su hermosa mujer

-A mí también me gusto mi amor, al finalizar lo dicho lo beso

-Te amo Milk y espero que te quede claro que soy el único que te puede hacer suya, tu eres solo para mi amor, la acariciaba y la besaba

Ambos amanecieron abrazados y….

-Buenos días mi amor como amaneciste, dice Goku

-Buenos días cariño amanecí muy bien y tu

-Si estoy a tu lado todo es perfecto Milk, lamento no poder conversar más mi amor pero tengo que ir a trabajar

Goku se dispuso a cambiarse y cuando lo hacía notaba como veía Milk su cuerpo, y sus ojos reflejaban que le gustaba lo que veía, cuando Goku termino de cambiarse le dijo…

-Ami también me gusta tu cuerpo mi amor, le dijo mientras no desquitaba los ojos de su desnudo cuerpo

-Tú me encantas Milk, le dio un gran beso en los labios y acariciaba los pechos de su esposa, te amo vístete mientras hago el desayuno

Goku se fue dejando sin habla a Milk

 _ **MIENTRAS LA FAMILIA SON DESAYUNABA**_

-Papá quiero preguntarte lo que le pregunte a mamá hace tiempo, dice Goten curioso por una respuesta futura

-Dime hijo, dice contento Goku

-¿CUÁNDO SE ENAMORARON TU Y MI MAMÁ? Lamento si te incomode pero quisiera saberlo

-Goten te soy sincero no se en que momento me enamore de tu madre porque cuando la conocí yo era demasiado inocente y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre que es enamorarse o reconocer entre una niña o un niño, pero creo que fue después de haberme casado con ella aunque de niño no me di cuenta cuando fui creciendo me enamore perdidamente de tu madre pero para mí era muy difícil demostrar mis sentimientos pero ahora ya no es un impedimento yo les digo directamente que amo a su madre y me encargare de su bienestar, te amo Milk- la miro directamente con ternura y la beso dejando a sus hijos atónitos.

-Goku ahora no, nos están viendo los niños- dice con las manos en las mejillas para que no noten su sonrojo , NOTA:MILK YA NO SE VESTIA COMO ANTES, ESTABA CONVERSANDO CON BULMA Y LE PREGUNTO COMO PODIA ATRAER LA ATENCION DE GOKU Y BULMA DE DIO UNOS TIPS PARA QUE SE VISTIERA PARA ATRAER MIRADAS, MILK AHORA ES UNA MUJER RENOVADA Y MAS HERMOSA QUE NUNCA

-Pa…Papá me sorprendes- dice un sorprendido Gohan

-Hijo tú también te enamoraras alguna vez y creo que ya lo estás viviendo con Videl verdad jijijiji

-Papá no digas eso- dice Gohan con una gran gota de sudor en su rostro

-Gohan ya se nos hace tarde debemos irnos recuerda que a Videl no le gust…

-Goten cállate

-jijijiji te lo dije Gohan, dice divertido Goku

-Bueno hablando de tardanzas yo también debo irme adiós hijos y adiós amor los veo en la noche, Goku desapareció no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa y Gohan y Goten también se fueron, Milk se quedó limpiando la casa

 _ **EN EL TRABAJO DE GOKU**_

Queremos anunciarles a todos que hemos contratado a nuevos compañeros de trabajo para ustedes son unos científicos profesionales y a continuación se los presentamos él es Kotaro Naizuque y es nuestro socio pero ahora también será nuestro compañero, al escuchar ese nombre a Goku se le pusieron los pelos de punta (literal XD) estaba apretando los puños y deseando que no fuera a trabajar muy cerca de él, luego siguieron nombrando a los demás, aquí les presento a Naoko Shinama es una excelente científica que estará con nosotros, y también les presento a Arale Norimaqui otra muy buena científica, ese nombre a Goku le parecía conocido pero no lo recordaba, y por ultimo a la científica Miharu(mijaru se pronuncia) Naizuque, ¡QUE! No puede ser es la hermana del famoso empresario Kotaro Naizuque, Miharu te dije que no me gusta que trabajes conmigo específicamente te dije que podías trabajar en otra compañías pero tú siempre tan terca, tranquilo hermanito no es para tanto-Miharu es una bella joven de 28 años, es la hermana menor de Kotaro pero solo por diferencia de meses, ella tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules, una sonrisa muy hermosa y un cuerpo despampanante- es una chica bellísima/murmuraban los compañeros de trabajo de Goku/

-¿QUÉ OPINAS TU DE ELLA GOKU?-decía Shitaro que se hizo amigo del sayajin en su primer día de trabajo, su nombre completo es Shitaro Amakawa

-Si es linda/ _decía sin mostrar interés alguno_

-Bueno creo que Kotaro trabajara con nosotros

-¡¿QUÉ?!El trabajara con nosotros

-Ese es lo que me dijo el señor Brief amigo

-Sabes que ese tipo no me agrada en lo absoluto Shitaro

-Sí, lo sé, es porque crees que está enamorado de tu esposa pero no creo que Kotaro te la quite, me dijiste que uno de tus amigos escucho que ama a tu esposa pero pudo ser que se equivoco

-No él no se equivocó estoy seguro de sus palabras

-Bueno Goku relájate intenta llevarte bien con tu nuevo jefe

-¿NUEVO JEFE?

-Si al parecer el joven Kotaro será nuestro feje, uno de nuestros compañeros escucho que el Señor Brief nos anunciara pronto esto

-Chicos tengo otro anuncio que hacerles, la compañía se dividirá en 3 grupos, el grupo 1 que se encargara de las importaciones de nuestros productos, el grupo 2 se encargara de los experimentos, y el 3 de los ajustes, el grupo 1 será dirigido por la señorita Arale Norimaqui, el grupo 2 será dirigido por la señorita Miharu Naizuque y el grupo 3 por el señor Kotaro Naizuque, a continuación cada será llamado y escogerán un papel el número que les toque será el grupo al que pertenecerán esperen su llamada

 _ **EL TIEMPO PASO HASTA QUE FUE TURNO DE SHITARO**_

-Amigo me toco el numero 3

-Oh ya veo… te toco con ese tipo espero que a mí me toque e como grupo

-El siguiente es el Joven Goku adelante pase a escoger su número Joven Goku- decía el padre de Bulma

-Mientras Kotaro esperaba que a su "gran amigo" le tocara el 3 como grupo

-Cual me tocara… es…es…el número 3 no puede ser -¡¿?! Maldición….-pensaba

-Jajajaja-reía malvadamente escondido Kotaro

-Bueno póngase detrás de su nuevo jefe de grupo Señor Goku

A Goku su amigo le explicaba todo acerca de su trabajo para que asi pudiera tener un sueldo muy bueno, y gracias a su persistencia lo logro pero aun no del todo Goku aún no entendía ciertas cosas pero con el tiempo eso se arreglara ahora Goku estaba con una furia increíble caminaba muy lento hacia donde estaba Kotaro

-Hola Goku me alegra que me estes trabajando conmigo te aseguro que nos llevaremos muy bien-decía Kotaro con un tono de burla mientras Goku apretaba los puños

-Goku se quedó callado

-Ok todos desde ahora comenzaran a trabajar con sus jefes de acuerdo

-Vamos Goku no es tan malo además estoy yo para lo que necesites amigo, decía Shitaro

-Gracias Shitaro

-El respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno muchachos espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y trabajar con todo nuestro esfuerzo vale

-SI, dijeron todos a excepción de Goku con entusiasmo

-De acuerdo, todos tomen aquellos planos y compárenlos con los de la derecha asegúrense de que todo esté en orden si hay algún error díganmelo y solucionare el problema vale, ¡A TRABAJAR!

Todos trabajaban al terminar su trabajo se dieron cuenta de que habían terminado una hora antes asi que lo tomaron como un receso

-Tú…Tú eres Goku-dice Arale con alegría

-Si soy yo, se le ofrece algo

-¡GOKU! Dice mientras los abraza

-¿QUÍEN ES USTED Y PORQUÉ ME ABRAZA?

-Goku no me reconoces son Arale

-¿ARALE, ME SUENA CONOCIDO PERO NO LOGRO RECORDAR?

-Te are recordarlo, entonces Arale se aleja y dice… soy yo Arale, la niña que conociste cuando fuiste a la isla pingüino a que le arreglaran tu radar del dragón, no lo recuerdas

-Arale jajaja que alegría volver a verte, perdóname por haberme olvidado de ti- dice mientras la abraza como un niño

-Te perdono Goku pero cuéntame que hiciste después de irte

-Yo…

Goku le conto a su buena amiga todo lo que vivió desde que se fue hasta la actualidad pero a ella no le oculto nada sobre sus batallas y Arale comprendió todo

-Ya veo, siempre fuiste una persona muy fuerte pero nunca me imaginé que fueras un sayajin y me alegra que te hayas casado, yo también me case

-Oh eso no me lo esperaba y ¿tienes hijos?

-Si 2 bellos hijos

-¿COMÓ SE LLAMAN?

-El mayor se llama Yuto y la menor Sakura

-Oh que bien por cierto Arale ¿CON QUIEN TE CASASTE?

-Con un chico que conocí en la universidad su nombre es Kaito Dahidoyi

-Que bien espero conocer a tu familia muy pronto

-No te preocupes pronto la conocerás, y… tú no me dijiste con quien te casaste

-Me case con la princesa Milk Ox es el amor de mi vida

-Oh… que enamorado estas de ella se nota que la quieres mucho por cierto ¿CÓMO SE LLAMAN TUS HIJOS?

-El mayor Gohan y el menor Goten, Gohan tiene 17 años y Goten 7 años

-Yo también quisiera conocer a tu familia

-Si quieres puedes conocerla hoy mismo

-Claro que si

-Vamos

-Si

Se fueron a un lugar donde no los vieran y desaparecieron

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CORPORACION CAPSULA**_

-Bulma te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero ya encontré un lugar donde quedarme y con la llegada de mi hermana no puedo condenarte a soportarla

-Jajajaja no te preocupes Kotaro fue un placer tenerte en casa pero bueno sabía que no te quedarías por mucho tiempo pero vendrás a visitarme verdad

-Por supuesto linda, Bueno me tengo que ir mi hermana me espera en el auto adiós Bulma

-Adiós Kotaro

Kotaro y Miharu llegaron a su nuevo hospedaje, es un pen house muy moderno, amplio, hermoso y muy lujoso

-Hermano solo me quedare contigo por un corto tiempo hasta que encuentre un buen lugar donde hospedarme

-Si lo sé, y espero que ese día llegue pronto porque eres insoportable

-No me molestes, dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza tipo anime

-Ya tranquila, por cierto como estuvo tu primer día de trabajo, decía mientras desempacaba y ponía sus adornos

-Muy bien, conocí a mis compañeros y me llevo muy bien con ellos, todos trabajan muy bien y… hermano tú conoces al joven Son Goku

-¿QUÉ, POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO, QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRIO CON ESE SUGETO?, dice confundido

-Porque te diriges asi hacia el

-Porque él es mi enemigo

-¿TU ENEMIGO?, dice sorprendida

-SI, mi enemigo

-¿PORQUÉ?

-Eso no te importa

-OK

-pero, porque muestras interés en saber si lo conozco

-Lo que pasa es que me choque con el mientras buscaba un plano que me mandaron a recoger

-¡¿Qué?!

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Por aquí debe estar ese plano, no sé por qué no lo puedo encontrar

Miharu se pone se volteaba de espaldas y choco con un apuesto hombre de cabellos alborotados

-Discúlpeme no quise hacerlo

-No discúlpeme usted, decía mientras subía la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y se encontró con un hombre muy apuesto

-Perdóneme fue mi culpa por caminar de espalda, decía mientras no evitaba sonrojarse

-Bueno lamento ser descortés pero tengo prisa y debo irme

-¡ESPERE!, me podría decir su nombre- dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo

-Mi nombre es Son Goku hasta pronto

Ella veía como el apuesto hombre se marchaba

 _ **FIN DEL**_ _**FLASH BACK**_

-Sí, me parece un hombre muy atractivo, decía sin ocultar su sonrojo

-Ese hombre está casado hermana lo siento mucho

-Si me supuse que un hombre tan guapo como él no puede estar soltero es…

-Ese hombre está casado con la mujer que yo me enamore, miraba al piso con tristeza

-Oh ya veo por eso es tu enemigo, que decepción yo esperaba conocerlo mejor y llegar a algo mas

-Ya sé cómo poder quitarme a ese imbécil de encima y me ayudaras….

CONTINUARA….

Lamento haberme demorado chicos pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero sus opiniones. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Ya sé cómo poder quitarme a ese imbécil de encima y me ayudaras…

-¡YO QUE…! ¿A QUE TE REFIERES? Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-No es para tanto solo me ayudaras alejando a Goku de mi amada Milk para que yo pueda acercarme a ella, en pocas palabras quiero que lo seduzcas

-¡QUE YO QUE…! Perdóname hermano pero yo no sería capaz de destruir una familia, eso es horrible, si, acepto que quisiera que el apuesto Goku me correspondiera, ¡pero no puede ser y ya!, deja de meterte en relaciones ajenas

Kotaro quedo atónito ante las palabras de su hermana pero aunque sintiera que ella tiene razón nunca se resignaría a perder a Milk

-Tu no entiendes yo estoy enamorado de ella, es hermosa en todos los aspectos-después de decir eso Kotaro le enseño a su hermana las fotos que él había tomado a escondidas cuando fue al cine con Milk- dime ¿ACASO PUEDES NEGARME QUE ES UNA MUJER MUY HERMOSA?- _dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto_

-Pues si es una mujer muy bella, entiendo que Goku se alla fijado en ella pero eso no es excusa para lo que quieres hacer hermano

-Ayúdame por favor, si tú me ayudas te podrás quedar con el idiota…, digo con Goku, que dices hermanita

-Me encantaría, es algo muy tentador, pero no te ayudare, por más que me guste Goku

-MALDITA SEA- susurro el atractivo

-Además Kotaro, tú tienes a cientos de mujeres a tus pies, entiendo que estes enamorado pero…, busca a otra mujer que no sea casada para que la cortejes ¿ESO NO SERIA MEJOR?

-¡NO! Yo solo la quiero a ella

-Pero que terco eres

-Si tú no me ayudas contratare a alguien para que lo haga

-¡¿Qué?! , Tú no tienes remedio

-Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer mía a Milk

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA SON, GOKU PRESENTO A SU FAMILIA A ARALE Y LES CONTO COMO LA CONOCIO**_

-Milk eres una mujer muy hermosa, Goku cuídala de acuerdo

-Por eso no te preocupes

-¿Gohan y Goten también saben pelear como tu Goku?

-Si

-Niños me pueden llamar tía Arale

-si tía, dicen ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes Arale-dice milk

-Sí, y fue para mí una gran sorpresa que Goku se alla casado contigo, nunca pensé que casarse estuvieran en los planes de Goku pero me da mucho gusto

-Por cierto pueden actuar con confianza y comer todo lo que quieran, Arale ya sabe todo sobre que existe una raza llamada sayajin y que yo pertenezco a ella

-¡ENSERIO! Ah bueno entonces estoy más tranquilo papá-dice Goten mientras comía lo que quiera

-Goku entonces noto que Arale es de tu entera confianza- dice Milk queriendo ocultar sus celos

-Por supuesto, la conozco desde niña y sé que es de toda confianza

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a casa gracias por todo

 _ **ARALE ESTABA FELIZ DE CONOCER A LA FAMILIA DE SU AMIGO Y DESPUES DE LA COMODA CENA, SE RETIRO Y SE FUE DEJADA A LA ENTRADA DE SU CASA POR GOKU CON LA TELE-TRANSPORTACIÓN, GOKU YA DEVUELTA EN SU HOGAR…**_

-Papá la tía Arale es muy buena, me cae muy bien-dice Goten

-A mí también me agrada- dice Gohan

-Qué bueno que mi amiga de la infancia les agrade es una muy buena persona-dice contento Goku

-Al parecer también la aprecias mucho, me voy a dormir que descansen hijos- decía una celosa Milk

-Hasta mañana mamá, suerte papá-decían a la vez los 2 hermanos con todo burlón mientras subían a sus habitaciones

Goku se desmayó (tipo anime) y se dirigió hacia la habitación de ambos

-Milk que te sucede ¿PORQUÉ TE PONES ASI?

-¿ASI COMO, NO TE ENTIENDO GOKU?

-No te hagas la desentendida, estas celosa verdad, por ese motivo estas molesta

-Pues sí, no me gusta que hables con otras chicas

-Mi amor solo es mi amiga

-Te preocupas mucho por tu "AMIGA" verdad

-Milk sabes bien que yo solo te amo a ti, y para que te serenes un poco déjame decirte que Arale está casada

-Enserio, pero si no lo estuviera que arias-dice retándole

-Te seguiría amando

-Así…

-Sí, por supuesto

-Demuéstralo

-Bueno si tú me lo pides-Goku se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que después se tornaron intensos

-Te lo he demostrado-dice pícaro Goku

-Sí y después sonrió

-Mi amor no tuviste que ponerte celosa-dice mientras la abrazaba por atrás y se balanceaban

-Lo sé pero ahora que estás trabajando te encuentras con más chicas Goku y eso me causa inseguridad

-Pues yo te amo y siempre será asi recuérdalo-después de esas palabras le beso el cuello y poco a poco llegaron a la cama balanceándose tiernamente cada uno se puso su pijama

Estaba Milk echada encima de Goku

-Hasta mañana mi amor, durmieron abrazados hasta el día siguiente

-Buenos días Milk, como dormiste

-Bien, tus brazos son muy acogedores

-Milk te quería pedir permiso para entrenar con Goten ya que es sábado, puedo

-Claro que sí, eres un sayajin y te gusta pelear es parte de ti, Goku puedes entrenar cuando quieras pero siempre y cuando no te descuides de mí de acuerdo

-Si gracias por entenderme, nadie es igual que tú mi amor-le dio un beso en los labios

-Bueno despertare a Goten para entrenar ya que Gohan dice que tiene tareas he ira a casa de Videl

 _ **EN EL CUARTO DE GOTEN**_

\- Oye Goten no seas flojo levántate o acaso ya se te olvido que tenemos que entrenar-dice Goku mientras le grita su nombre

-Si papá, vamos a entrenar-el pequeño se levantó ya listo para poder entrenar con entusiasmo

-Hace un buen tiempo que no entreno lo extrañaba pero antes-goku se pone serio-tenemos que comer tengo hambre

 _ **DESPUES DE DESAYUNAR GOKU Y GOTEN ENTRENABAN AFUERA DE SU CASA**_

-Ahh…-ambos expulsaban su ki y se convirtieron en súper- sayajin, Goten comenzó a atacar a su padre con un kame-jame-ja pero Goku pudo esquivar el ataque fácilmente, Goku continuo y con su velocidad sin que Goten se dé cuenta su padre estaba a su al frente y lo ataco dejándolo sin fuerzas

-Goten hijo tienes que entrenar duro para que incrementes tus poderes o no quieres superar por mucho a Truns

-Si…si papá…quiero….su….superar…a…Truns- dice titubeando

-Bien entonces iremos a la habitación del tiempo

-¡QUE BUENO JAJA!, pero papá tienes que pedírselo a mamá

-Sí eso es lo que hare, ¡MILK!

-Oh…que sucede Goku

-Milk me darías este día para ir con Goten a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, por favor-dice mientras se acercaba a ella

-Claro que sí pero cuida que nadie salga herido de acuerdo

-Sí como tú digas, nos vemos en la noche

 _ **YA EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO GOKU Y GOTEN SE ENCONTRABAN ENTRENANDO**_

-Muy bien Goten sigue así-dice notando que los poderes de su hijo aumentaban

-Ah…-dice Goten al transformarse en súper sayajin

Ah…Ah… ataca a su padre con un sinfín de patadas, puñetes y ataques de energía que Goku pudo esquivar fácilmente, después lanzo un puñete que hizo que Goten saliera volando hasta caer al piso

-Pa…papá tu eres muy fuerte jamás podre derrotarte

-No digas eso hijo, tú también eres muy fuerte-dice mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

-Papá toma esto-le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez Goku no pensaba recibir, cayendo al suelo pero sin mostrar mucho daño Goku se levanto

-Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres seré más estricto con tu entrenamiento Goten-goku volteo mirando a su hijo seriamente

-Goku lanzo un kameameah que Goten intento resistir y lo hizo pero solo por un momento ya que este es muy poderoso

-Goten callo lastimado pero intento levantarse con dificultad

-Muy bien Goten tienes que tener resistencia, practicaremos resistencia y velocidad

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CASA SON**_

Milk estaba descansando después de haber limpiado su casa, ya se había puesto un atuendo diferente, como le había recomendado Bulma cuando de repente…

-Tock…tock…tock

-¿QUÍEN ES?-cuestiona Milk pero no escucho respuesta alguna

Milk abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Kotaro su gran amigo

-¡KOTARO! Que sorpresa no me imagine que me vinieras a visitar

-Hola amiga mía-Kotaro después de admirar lo hermosa que se veía Milk al cambiar de atuendo, vio a su alrededor con una cara no tan feliz

-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE KOTARO?

-Tu esposo no está y tampoco tus hijos ¿ACASO TE AN DEJADO SOLA?

-Bueno si pero no es para tanto, Goku acostumbra entrenar y ya hace un tiempo que no lo hace por pasar tiempo conmigo o estar trabajando y seguramente ya lo extrañaba, yo no se lo puedo impedir

-Estas insinuando que tú eres un impedimento para su diversión de entrenar

-No claro que no, al decir que por pasar tiempo conmigo no ha entrenado, no significa que sea un impedimento

-Milk ágamos algo, cada vez que te encuentres sola debes llamarme no quiero que te quedes sola por favor

-Está bien Kotaro

-¡MUY BIEN!, qué te parece si te invito a pasear aquí hay un paisaje hermoso, no iremos a la capital del oeste

-Está bien vamos

-Señorita Ox le gustaría acompañarme-dice Kotaro estrechándole el brazo como todo un caballero

 _ **PARTIERON HACIA UN LUGAR CERCANO A CONVERSAR**_

-Milk estas preciosa

-Pues gracias-dice mostrando indiferencia ya que sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella

-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, ESTAS MUY RARA?

-Es que me dejaste con una gran incógnita cuando fuimos al cine y te fuiste, ¿PORQUÉ DIJISTE QUE TE HUBIESE GUSTADO HABERME CONOCIDO ANTES? ¿POR QUÉ SALISTE CORRIENDO?

-Ah…ah…, es que… yo…, me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes por…porqué tu eres muy especial para mí y simplemente compartir más tiempo contigo hubiera fortalecido nuestra amistad no lo crees-dice conteniendo las ganas de besarla

-Ya veo…. Con que era por eso

Se sentaron para admirar en hermoso lugar donde se encontraban

-Milk tu eres muy especial para mí y quiero que lo sepas y que nunca lo olvides- en ese momento la mira a los ojos y la toma de las manos

-Nunca lo olvidare no te preocupes

Kotaro la abrazo con todo su amor pero….

-Goku llegaste mi amor ¿COMO TE FUE?- dice Milk corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposo quien no se encontraba muy feliz

-Milk, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON ESTE TIPO EN UN PAISAJE TAN HERMOSO!?-dice muy molesto

-Cálmese señor Son, Milk es mi amiga y no tiene nada de malo que salgamos a pasear

-¡TÚ CALLATE QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR, INSECTO…!-Goku estaba realmente molesto, en ese momento un aura roja salía de el

 _ **EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA**_

 _ **-**_ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?- dice Piccoro que se encontraba de visita

-Este es el ki de Kakaroto, pero no sé el motivo por el cual está incrementando su ki, sin embargo no creo que este entrenando

 _ **VOLVIENDO A GOKU, MILK Y KOTARO**_

-Goku no te pongas asi no es para tanto-dice Milk preocupada

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! Ese tipo te estrechaba entre sus brazos y no es para tanto

-Él es mi amigo y no es malo que me abrase, estas exagerando

-¿PORQUÉ LO DEFIENDES?- Goku se acerca a su esposa, haciendo que esta le tuviera temor por primera vez

-No te le acerques a Milk, tú te fuiste importándote solo tu entrenamiento y no tomando en cuenta a la mujer que según tú amas

-Mira Kotaro, tú no sabes lo que yo siento por Milk, yo la amo y sinceramente en este momento estoy conteniendo mis ganas de mandarte al infierno, una palabra más y estarás allí

-Yo también se artes marciales, voy a defender a Milk de un sujeto con el que ¡NUNCA SE DEBIO HABER CASADO!- se puso en pose de combate

-¡TÚ….ERES…UN MALDITO….!- Goku no se contuvo le dio un golpe rápido conteniendo su fuerza, quedando este inconsciente

-¡¿GOKU QUÉ HAS HECHO?! Kotaro estas bien, reacciona

-Te importa mucho tu amiguito verdad, entonces… ¡QUEDATE CON EL!...

CONTINUARA…

 **Ouh… este capítulo ha estado un poco fuerte espero sus opiniones ;)**


	7. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

-Entiendo, pero antes de irme quiero darte esto- en ese momento Kotaro se acerca a robarle un beso a Milk y justo en ese instante Goku aparece viendo todo

-¡¿MILK QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

-Go…Goku, dice Milk saliendo de los labios de Kotaro rápidamente

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, Goku estaba sintiendo una combinación de odio y sorpresa a la vez, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese pido de emociones combinadas por una persona humana, después de todo él se había sacrificado por las personas humanas muchas veces y al odiar a una de las personas que protegía se dio cuenta que no tendría que proteger a todas, por primera vez estaba siendo egoísta, no quería que un idiota le quite a la mujer que amaba y que le enseño tantas cosas.

-Milk respóndeme –dice seriamente

-Yo…yo, él me robo un beso no fue mi intención hacerlo te lo juro, ahora si tienes derecho a molestarte, lo admito, pero debes entender que yo no tengo culpa alguna esto me vino de sorpresa

-A ti te creo Milk, pero tú amiguito no se salvara de esta, ¡KOTARO MORIRAS EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!

-Goku tranquilízate por favor, esto es mi culpa pero no me pude resistir- _al terminar de decir eso miro a Milk con ternura_ -tenía que decirle lo que siento si ya no la volvía a ver, Milk perdóname por causarte problemas pero…, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de al fin poder haber sentido los labios que anhele desde que te conocí

-Kotaro- _dice Milk mientras lo mira con ternura y después vuelve la Milk que todos conocemos dándole una cacheta como solo ella sabe hacerlo_ -¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE BESAR A UNA MUJER CASADA!?

-Perdonadme Milk, necesitaba hacerlo al saber que ya no te volvería a ver, ¡te amé desde la primera vez que te vi!

-¡CALLATE! ¡MILK ES MI MUJER Y NO PERMITIRE QUE LE DIGAS ESTUPIDESES EN MI PRESENCIA! Ahora si ya no soportaré tus acercamientos hacia mi esposa- dice Goku a punto de darle un golpe que lo mataría en un segundo

-Goku no lo hagas- dice Milk sorprendiendo a su esposo

-Pero Milk…

-Hazme caso, tu conciencia no te dejará en paz si lo haces

\- Está bien pero Milk debes prometerme que si te intenta tocar esta vez no respondo

\- bien Goku

-Muy bien, te salvaste esta vez maldito, ahora vete y no vuelvas, no te quiero verte cerca de Milk

-Uh… Milk espero que puedas perdonarme

-Ya te perdoné pero Goku no – en ese momento Goku mostraba mucha seriedad que tenía razón, al notarlo Milk hizo que Kotaro se fuera pronto para relajar a Goku y hablar con el

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO GOHAN ESTABA BAJANDO DE SU HABITACIÓN LE PIDIO A SU MADRE QUE LE DIERA PERMISO PARA HACER UNA TAREA EN CASA DE VIDEL Y SE FUE RÁPIDO YA QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO LA PARTE EN LA QUE GRITO SU PADRE, DESPUES SE ENTERARIA DE TODO PERO POR AHORA QUERIA DEJARLOS CONVERSAR, GOTEN ESTABA EN CASA DE TRUNS**_

-Goku espero que no estes molesto por lo que acaba de suceder solo quiero que…- enseguida fue interrumpida por Goku quien le respondió que no importaba con un beso

-Milk yo siempre voy a confiar en ti y no quiero que lo que lo dudes, recuerda que eres una princesa, mi princesa

-Go…Goku te amo, finalizo con un beso

Goku sale de su momento y le dice a Milk que: Milk nunca hemos tenido una cita

-Por supuesto que si Goku

-Dime la verdad, nunca hemos tenido una verdadera cita, señorita de Son le gustaría acompañar a este joven sayajin a una cena-dice Goku haciéndose pasar como un adolescente para que Milk lo entendiera más adelante

-jajá por supuesto joven Son

 _ **AMBOS SE VISTEN PARA IR A UN LUJOSO RESTAURANT ROMANTICO Y UNA VEZ QUE SE PONEN GUAPOS PARTEN HACIA EL**_

Es muy lujoso y tenía un bonito ambiente de parejas alrededor que se veían muy enamoradas, Milk no sabía que Goku conociera ese tipo de restaurantes, -Señor y señora son pueden tomar asiento en aquella mesa, dice el mozo-al parecer Goku tenía una reservación para el restaurant lo cual la sorprendió, él nunca había tenido ese tipo de detalles con ella

-¿GOKU TU HICISTE ANTES ESAS RESERVACIONES?- dice dirigiéndose a la silla y sentarse pero Goku se le adelanto y como todo un caballero le retiro la silla para que se sentara

-Si- dice mientras se dispone a sentarse

-Pero ¿POR QUÉ? , además no sabía que pudieras tener este comportamiento tan educado

-Tome clases con Bulma

-¡ENSERIO!

-Sí, no quería decepcionarte

-Goku, me estás haciendo pensar que quisiste tener esta cita conmigo porque me tenías pena por no tener una relación normal contigo

-Milk lo que pasa es que cuando yo era un adolescente no sabía nada del romance ni del amor y menos entonces cuando era niño, por eso quise tener una cita de verdad contigo, tengo que serte sincero yo no me case enamorado de ti pero cuando tuvimos a Gohan algo extraño sentía cuando te veía, el maestro roshi me daba consejos que en ese entonces no entendía porque en nuestra luna de miel fue la primera vez que vi el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda y el tuyo era muy hermoso, después de conocerte, de convivir contigo, me enamore de ti Milk, pero sin embargo no sabía cómo demostrártelo, a mí no me gustaba besar porque sentía que era asqueroso combinar lenguas y todo eso esa fue la razón por la que te alejaba cada vez que lo intentabas, hasta que comprendí y cuando cell nos atacó antes de irme a entrenar te di ese beso y antes de eso tú sabes lo que paso, de verdad Milk perdóname al haberme ido, solo me importo entrenar para volverme más fuerte, y te deje aquí con Gohan y con Goten sola, yo…yo no sabía cómo decirte y demostrarte mi amor, tú no debiste sufrir por mi culpa, debiste tener una vida como la que anhelabas desde un principio un buen esposo que se alla enamorado de ti desde que te conoció, porque sé que muchos estaban detrás de ti Milk, por tu belleza , tu inocencia y tu dulzura, tu padre me lo contó

-Goku deja de decir tonterías, si yo me case contigo fue porque los demás no me interesaban, no hagas de mí el papel de pobrecita que no me gusta, amo a nuestros hijos y a ti también, sé que no te casaste enamorado de mí pero yo lo estaba perdidamente de ti a tal punto que me prometí que me amarías con el tiempo, yo me entregue a ti y tú a mí, no vengas con sermones, después de todo fue mi decisión, yo quería estar contigo, no te negare que sufrí mucho al principio pero… eso ya quedo atrás, no te sientas culpable de nada

-Te amo Milk…- dice Goku mientras la toma de las manos

-Yo también Goku- dice acercándose a los labios de su esposo

Ambos se acercaban terminando con un beso su gran desahogo

-Ya no tengo miedo ni tampoco rareza al decírtelo como antes

-Goku que te parece si pedimos algo de comer pero eso si modérate

-De acuerdo

 _ **POR OTRA PARTE…**_

-¡MALDITO GOKU! Pero esto no terminará aquí jajaja no sabes lo que te espera!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

Si, si ya se muy corto pero he estado en exámenes lo siento, chicos me alegra que apoyen mi historia muchas gracias a todos sus opiniones me ayudan mucho, siempre las leo y me gusta sus buenos comentarios, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Bye


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¡¿GOKU QUÉ HAS HECHO?! Kotaro estas bien, reacciona

-Te importa mucho tu amiguito verdad, entonces… ¡QUEDATE CON EL!...

-¡¿GOKU QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! No estás viendo que Kotaro está mal por tu culpa, y que ni se te ocurra ponerte celoso y caprichoso otra vez con eso de que Kotaro y yo nos abrazamos, tal vez en tu raza no lo hagan y tú no lo sepas pero aquí nosotros los humanos nos solemos abrazar con naturalidad, bien si quieres márchate pero yo me quedare con Kotaro hasta que despierte, de verdad que hay veces que eres insoportable

-¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES ME IRE! Ah… y te advierto que no dormiré hoy en casa estaré regresando mañana en la mañana, asi te dejare tiempo a solas con Kotaro para que la pasen bien sin ser interrumpidos

En ese momento vino Gohan quien se acercó a ellos debido a la presencia del ki que había sentido

-¿PAPÁ QUE PASA, PORQUÉ EL SEÑOR KOTARO ESTA TIRADO EN EL PISO?

-Que eso te lo explique tu madre hijo-con esas palabras Goku se marchó sin nada más que decir

-¿MAMÁ QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?

-Tu padre se puso celoso porque Kotaro me dio un abrazo, no crees que está exagerando hijo-dijo molesta

-Solo por un abrazo, no puedo creerlo- _Gohan se detuvo al hablar por sentir otro ki muy poderoso pero que esta vez no era de su padre-_ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE GOHAN?-pregunta Milk

Todos los guerreros z ya habían sentido ese poderoso ki que se les hacía familiar incluyendo a Goku

 _ **EN EL LUGAR DONDE SINTIERON EL KI…**_

-¿POR QUÉ UN SER PODEROSO VENDRIA A UN LUGAR DESERTICO COMO ESTE?-pregunta Krilin

-No lo sé, pero este ki se me hace muy familiar-dice Goku

-Que bien los encontré rápido-dijo un hombre con una voz un tanto burlona

-Qué no puede…no puede ser… ¡TURLES!-dijo Goku sorprendido al igual que los demás a su alrededor

-Hola Kakaroto veo que me recuerdas y también que has aumentado considerablemente tu nivel de pelea y sé perfectamente que ese no es todo tu poder ¿o me equivoco?

-No…no te equivocas, pero yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti

-Jajajajaja sabría que te darías cuenta de mi poder…oh pero que estoy viendo ¡PRINCIPE VEGUETA!-dijo con una gran sorpresa

-Turles no me esperaba que siguieras con vida, insecto, puedo ver con asombro que has incrementado mucho tus poderes

-Asi es príncipe pero… ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO USTED AQUÍ?

-Yo ahora vivo en la tierra y tengo una familia aquí

-¡¿QUÉ…?! Pero príncipe Vegueta como se pudo rebajar a esa humillación

-¡CALLATE, ATI QUE TE IMPORTA!

-yo solo espero que colabore en mi venganza contra Kakaroto

-Si pudiera yo personalmente acabaría con Kakaroto no lo crees Turles

-¿A QUE SE REFIERE CON ESO?

-Lo que quiero decir es que en estos momentos Kakaroto es más fuerte que yo

-¡¿QUÉ…?!

-Turles eso no importa, deja de hablar con Vegueta y dime como es que estas con vida-dice Goku

-Te lo diré rápido y sin complicación para que lo entiendas, me revivieron con las esferas del dragón del planeta de los Namekuseins y con el tiempo transcurrido entrené para poder derrotarte

-Te advierto que no me hagas pelea porque te ira mal Turles-dice Goku

-Vegueta supongo que tú no aguantas a Kakaroto

-Es correcto-dice riendo malvadamente

-Entonces únete a mí juntos le ganaremos sin ningún esfuerzo a ese idiota

-Lo siento pero… si yo le gano a este insecto seré yo solo

-Pero puedo contar con que no interfieras en la pelea

-Por supuesto, por mí has lo que quieras

-¡MUY BIEN, PREPARATE PARA MORIR KAKAROTO, AH…!-dice convirtiéndose en súper sayajin y expulsando todo su ki

-¡NO…NO PUEDE SER! Te puedes convertir en súper sayajin-dice Goku mientras Milk, Gohan, Krilin y todos estaban observando

-Asi es pero tengo entendido que tú puedes transformarte en súper sayajin 3

-Que bien enterado estas, pero con esos poderes no me ganaras

-Esto no es todo mi poder, obligue al patriarca de los nameku a sacar mi poder escondido y este es ah…

Goku y los demás se sorprenden, ese poder es impresionante que está cerca de llegar a la transformación 3 del súper sayajin

-Bueno que estamos esperando peleemos-dijo Turles

Goku se transforma en súper sayajin 3 y empieza la pelea una serie de puñetes y patadas atacan a Goku lanzándolo por los aires, parecía que Turles tenía la ventaja hasta que Goku lo lanzo fuertemente a unas montañas Turles se levantó y le lanzo una poderosa esfera de energía Goku la esquivo demostrando que el ganaría esta pelea

-¡MALDITO! grita fuertemente Turles, no puedo permitir que me gane no no!- piensa Turles, después desvía su mirada a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que miraba la pelea

-Kakaroto quiero que me digas quien es esa mujer-dice señalando a Milk

-Ah… te refieres a ella-dice un poco enfadado recordando la escena de Kotaro abrazándola-ella es mi esposa

-Pues que surte tienes Kakaroto, y tú la quieres y esto te lo pregunto porque en nuestra raza solo nos juntamos con las mujeres para perpetuar nuestra especie

-Pues no, no la quiero yo…yo la amo

-que hermoso pues ese amor te costará-dice dirigiéndose a Milk para llevársela, si no quieres que lastime a tú amada esposa tienes que convertirte en mi esclavo

Todos miran asombrados la escena, Milk estaba muerta de miedo

-¡CANALLA! Deja a mi mujer en paz ¡SUELTALA!

-Tienes una esposa muy bella, te felicito Kakaroto-dice observando la anatomía de Milk para después acariciar su cabello

-Suéltame desvergonzado- dice Milk dándole una cachetada que no lastimo para nada al hombre

-Mira preciosa tu no vas a decirme que hacer y más vale que me respetes-dice amenazante mientras la toma del cuello

-Déjala o te arrepentirás

-jajaja no estoy jugando, dice mientras aprieta el cuello de Milk sin mucha fuerza

-¡DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS…!-dice Goku mientras lanza un ataque mortal hacia Turles quien queda inconsciente liberando a Milk que estaba a punto de caer al suelo

-¡Milk! Estas bien espero no haberte hecho daño-dice preocupado mirándola

-Estoy bien Goku, gracias por protegerme-dice seriamente

-No es nada de todas formas tu eres mi esposa y mi deber es protegerte

-¿SOLO POR ESO ME PROTEGISTE?

-No también te protegí porque me das de comer jijiji-dice mofándose

-Que insensible eres Goku-dice molesta y se acerca a él para decirle

-Goku deja la forma de súper sayajin 3 que no me gusta cómo te ves así

Goku obedeció

-Para que me pediste eso Milk

-Pues porque no me gusta besarte cuando estas en esa forma- al terminar de decir eso se acercó a él para besarlo pero Goku no la dejo

-Que rápido se te olvida que te abrazaste con ese tipo y que por él nos peleamos, yo solo quiero que te disculpes por abrazarlo cuando estas casada conmigo

-No me voy a disculpar porque no he hecho nada malo

-Por cierto Milk donde dejaste a ese tipo

-Pues en un mueble de la sala

-Milk te juro que si te vuelvo a ver abrazándote con él o que te toque ese tipo no lo perdonare y se irá al infierno me entendiste Milk

-Goku no permitiré que me celes tanto tengo derecho a tener amigos

-Ya te dije que no me molesta que tengas amigos pero debes entender que si yo sé que él está enamorado de ti no permitiría que pasara algo más que una amistad, entiéndelo por favor

-Está bien Goku pero prométeme que le pedirás perdón a Kotaro por golpearlo como salvaje por un simple abrazo

-Pero Milk…-dijo haciendo puchero

-Nada de peros te vas a disculpar

-Está bien…hay…-Goku estaba molesto por lo que tenía que hacer

-Muy bien entonces ya no estas molesto

-si, porque tengo que disculparme por algo que alguien se merecía por tomar mujeres que no le pertenecen

-Ya comenzaste otra vez, mejor te callo- se acercó y por fin le pudo dar el beso

Todos aliviados por la derrota de Turles regresaron a sus casas después del suceso

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA RECONCILIACIÓN DE GOKU Y MILK**_

-Milk, ¿CREES QUE HAYA DESPERTADO KOTARO?

-No lo sé, pero…espero que no

Ambos miraron al sofá sonde estaba echado Kotaro aun inconsciente, cuando Milk se fue del lado de Kotaro el sayajin aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estómago que sorprendentemente hizo que el joven reaccionara

-¿QUÉ PASO?-dice levantándose con dolor

-Pues te di un pequeño golpe y quedaste inconsciente, ja, para ser bueno en artes marciales no tienes resistencia

-¿Dónde ESTA MILK?

-¡A ti que te importa dónde esté mi esposa!-dice con un tono para nada agradable

-Milk es mi amiga y simplemente me preocupo por ella, lo cual tu no haces y… me sorprende tu fuerza nunca antes me habían golpeado de esa forma eres un insolente Goku, además molestarte por algo tan normal como un abrazo eres patético

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿O QUIERES MORIR?! Eres un maldito acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás enamorado de Milk, por mi hace mucho estuvieses en el infierno pero Milk se enojaría conmigo si se entera de que mate a su amiguito, si con solo golpearte nos peleamos no me imagino lo que pasara si te llego a matar pero te advierto que si tu intentas hacerle algo a Milk o alejarme de ella lo pagaras muy caro, asi que considérate afortunado- dice amenazante

-De que estás hablando yo no estoy enamorado de Milk ella solo es mi amiga-dice ocultando la verdad

-No te hagas el desentendido yo sé perfectamente de eso no hace falta que me lo ocultes, por esa razón es que no quiero que te acerques a mi esposa

-Está bien ya no lo ocultare, sí lo acepto Milk me gusta y estoy enamorado de ella, pero lo que no entiendo es como una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente, culta, responsable y generosa, en una sola palabra perfecta se pudo fijar en un idiota como tú- _en ese momento Goku apretó su puño a tal grado que le estaba saliendo sangre_

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- dijo a punto de matarlo de un solo golpe pero fue interrumpido por Milk quien entraba en el tenso ambiente

-Ya están las galletas que hice… oh… ¿¡GOKU QUE IBAS A HACERLE A KOTARO!?- dice notando que Kotaro había despertado y que Goku estaba a punto de golpearlo

-Na…nada Milk- dice agitando las manos de una forma inocente

-En fin… ¿Kotaro ya te sientes mejor? perdona lo que hizo Goku y hablando de eso hay algo que tiene que decirte ¿VERDAD GOKU?

-Ah… si- dice con mucha molestia- perdóname por haberte golpeado Kotarito- dice de mala gana

-¿KO…KOTARITO? Por favor solo dime Kotaro- dice avergonzado

-¡POR MI NI TE DIRIGIRIA LA PALABRA!- dice molesto Goku

-Goku quieres dejarme hablar con Kotaro por un momento

-Pero…Milk, está bien confió en ti- se acercó a ella y la beso con toda la intensión de demostrarle a Kotaro que esa es su mujer para después antes de irse mandarle una mirada de repudio al joven aun lastimado, Kotaro solo frunció el seño

-Milk dime que es lo que quieres decirme- dice con mucha curiosidad

-Kotaro ya no quiero que nos veamos mas perdóname pero nuestra amistad está afectando mucho mi relación con Goku

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pe…pero milk tu eres mi amiga no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti

-Lo siento pero esta será la última vez que nos veamos- dice abrazándolo- quiero que sepas que te considero un gran amigo Kotaro sin embargo esto está afectando mi relación con Goku por sus estúpidos celos y aunque a veces se comporta de una manera insoportable yo amo a Goku y no quiero verlo preocupado

-Entiendo, pero antes de irme quiero darte esto- en ese momento Kotaro se acerca a robarle un beso a Milk y justo en ese instante Goku aparece viendo todo

-¡¿MILK QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-¡MALDITO GOKU! Pero esto no terminará aquí jajaja no sabes lo que te espera

 _ **MIENTRAS GOKU Y MILK ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE SU CENA**_

Goku tiene mucha hambre pero sabe que debe aguantarse, por Milk, debe hacerlo por ella, quiere que esa cena sea algo especial para ambos.

-Milk me gustaría que…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Goku?

-Me gustaría que tú y yo tengamos una…

-Una ¿Qué? Dime

-Que tengamos una segunda noche de bodas-dice agachando la cabeza apenado, y Milk se sonroja

-Pero ¿Por qué me dices eso Goku?- dice con mucho sonrojo

-Es que bueno yo… se perfectamente que nuestra primera vez si bien fue especial, fue bastante improvisada

-Goku otra vez estas sintiendo pena por mí- dice un tanto enfadada

-No, no es eso yo solo quiero remediar todo lo que no hice o más bien dicho mejorar lo de antes

-Si vamos a hacerlo no quiero que lo hagas por un tipo de obligación o por cumplir tu palabra, entiende que todo lo que yo quería es una familia para cuidar de ella y tú me ayudaste a conseguirlo

-Milk lo siento, mejor disfrutemos de nuestra cita- ella asiente con la cabeza

Goku se dispone a comer con mucha educación algo que es extraño, pero al parecer Bulma lo ayudo bastante, pero también era la voluntad de Goku y eso Milk lo valoro mucho.

-Te ves muy hermosa Milk

-Gracias Goku, tú te ves muy guapo

-¿Milk tú crees que Kotaro se te acerque otra vez?

-No me sorprendería que lo haga

-Ese miserable me las pagara algún día, si tú no intervenías lo hubiese mandado al otro mundo, como se atrevió a besarte sin tu consentimiento, no merece vivir- dice recordando la fastidiosa escena muy molesto

-Yo sé que no debió hacerlo pero de cierta forma me alegra que Kotaro haya llegado a conocerme- Goku escucha lo que dice su esposa extrañado

-¿Por qué dices eso Milk?

-No lo mal interpretes Goku, no te has dado cuenta que desde que el llego por tus celos has hecho que nuestra relación se fortalezca y eso me gusta mucho

-Fue un gran error decidir que no me revivieran, me perdí del nacimiento de Goten, de la adolescencia de Gohan pero sobre todo me perdí nuestra vida como esposos Milk, te hice sufrir mucho al faltarte, yo estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a la gran batalla contra cell, ese fue el motivo por el que te di ese beso de despedida quería recordarlo y también fue por eso que antes de irme hicimos el amor, también quería recordarlo, recordarte asi, tu cuerpo, tu olor, toda tú me gusta Milk, y al menos quería demostrarte que si te amo y mucho por esa vez ya que muy pocas veces te daba un beso, al hablar de ti me siento como el maestro Roshi- una sonrisa salió de la boca de Milk por lo último que dijo su esposo

-Goku no quiero que te sientas culpable de nada, yo te amo

\- Yo también te amo Milk, sabes cuándo lo descubrí

-¿Cuándo?

-Desde que estábamos en esa habitación, estabas con tu vestido de novia y querías sacártelo recuerdas

-Ah… si

-En ese momento yo te ofrecí ayuda y…

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Milk puedo ayudarte si quieres

-No Goku no es necesario, iré al baño a cambiarme- dice extrañada al observar el comportamiento de su ahora esposo

-Está bien como quieras

Milk se dirigió al baño a intentar quitarse el vestido pero fueron inútiles sus intentos asi que llamo a Goku para que la ayude

-Goku me rindo no puedo quitármelo me ayudarías por favor

-Si-dijo con seguridad

Goku lo saca sin problemas pero no sabe porque al quitárselo siento tantos nervios

-Gracias Goku, pero que te pasa

-Es que… Milk… tú…estas en…interiores- dice sonrojado notando la estupenda figura de su ahora esposa

-¡Ah!, se me paso perdóname- dice tapándose con el vestido, pero en ese momento Milk recuerda que se debe hacer algo en la noche de bodas, algo que sirve para lo que ella quería tener una familia, un hijo

-No te preocupes Milk, te digo algo, no se la razón de mi nerviosismo normalmente a mí no importaba ver a chicas de esa manera, como las que salen en las revistas del maestro Roshi

-¿Goku… sabes lo que se tiene que hacer en una noche de bodas, verdad?

-Pues claro

-Enserio- dice aliviada, ya que pensaba que Goku era tan extremadamente inocente que no sabía acerca de eso

-Dormir supongo- en ese momento Milk se desmalla estilo anime

-Presentía que no sabrías

-¿Eh? acaso no se duerme, es cierto ahora que lo noto solo hay una cama, ¿Dónde está la otra Milk?

-Esa cama la compartiremos Goku

-Está bien ya que es muy grande, pero Milk ¿Entonces que se hace en una noche de bodas?

-Este…yo…por lo que me han enseñado se demuestra amor entre la pareja y en este caso la pareja somos nosotros- dice extremadamente roja

-¿Amor, que es amor?

-El amor es un sentimiento que descubre cada ser humano, es el don de enamorarse de alguien a quien quieres proteger y cuidar mucho

-¿Enamorarse, que es eso?

-Como te lo puedo explicar… es… es como sentir algo raro que nunca antes avías sentido, ya sea nervios, o se te para la voz cuando la miras de frente, y sientes que esa persona es perfecta para ti, a mí… eso me pasa contigo, me gustas mucho Goku y… estoy enamorada de ti, pero el punto es que la noche de bodas es demostrar el amor que hay entre una pareja a eso se le llama _"hacer el amor"_

-Y eso cómo se hace, yo ya he aprendido que eso que debemos hacer es hacer el amor pero… cómo además Milk yo quiero protegerte, tampoco quiero que te suceda nada malo, y a veces cuando te miro me siento extraño, ¿eso es enamorarse?, sentir algo especial por la otra persona- Milk asiente con alegría- pues entonces supongo que estoy enamorado de ti- de repente Goku al verla a los ojos siente ganas de hacer algo que nunca antes había pensado hacer, besarla

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Si lo recuerdo en ese momento me sentí tan feliz de que sintieras lo mismo que yo

-Pero tú me lo demostrabas en cambio… yo no, pero había veces en las que no me aguantaba y lo hacíamos de vez en cuando

-Es especial recordar nuestra primera vez

-Tú has sido y serás la única mujer a la que he amado, la que me enseño la vida como es, la ama de casa que siempre cuida de su familia, la que no necesita de maquillaje para verse hermosa, la dueña de mi corazón

-Goku ya no me digas eso- dice enrojeciéndose

Ambos habiendo terminado de cenar estaban caminando por la ciudad placenteramente hasta que…

-Ey preciosa, deja a ese sujeto y sal con un hombre de verdad- se dice un hombre joven que observaba la espectacular figura Milk

-Cállate soy una mujer casada

-No hay problema no soy celoso

-No molestes a mi esposa ¡MALDITO!- Goku le da un ligero golpe que lo deja inconsciente

Toda la gente observa la fuerza de aquel hombre, sorprendidos y le hacen barra por haberle dado su merecido, la feliz pareja se va de aquel lugar hasta un punto donde nadie los vea para llamar a la nube voladora e irse.

Ya estando de camino a casa Milk recuesta su cabeza en la espalda de Goku

-Milk, ¿Qué hora crees que sea?

-Las 9:00 supongo

-¿Gohan y Goten ya abran llegado?

-No lo se

-Videl este ejercicio es muy fácil solo tienes que seguir la formula-dice Gohan

-Ah… ya veo gracias Gohan

-No ay de que, por cierto ya es muy tarde debo irme a mi casa

-Espera Gohan, antes que te vayas quería decirte algo muy importante

-Oh, dime

-Yo…este… ¡Gohan tú me gustas mucho!- dice Videl sin más rodeos

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dice sonrojado

-Perdóname sé que no debí enamorarme de ti, y no te lo dije antes porque pensé que me rechazarías o te irías corriendo para no volver a verme nunca más pero necesitaba decírtelo

-Videl – dice poniéndole la mano en el hombro- tú también me gustas, pensaba como decírtelo pero no sabía cómo, sin embargo ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo por mi tengo el valor para pedirte… Videl, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, no sabes lo feliz que me haces Gohan- dice al darle un abrazo

-Y tú a mí al aceptarme, Videl te puedo pedir algo, pero no te molestes conmigo

-Dime

-Me puedes dar un…- en ese momento Videl toma la iniciativa y le da un tierno beso a Gohan en los labios, él la abraza y se integra al beso, después se toman de las manos y se miran fijamente

-Te quiero Videl, no, yo… te amo

-Yo también Gohan- en ese momento entra majin boo para avisarle a los dos jóvenes que es hora de cenar y observa la escena

-Satán no me dijiste que Videl tenía novio- grita boo

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dice Mr. Satán subiendo hasta donde se encuentran – Oh… hija a mí no me habías dicho nada, ¿Cuándo se van a casar?

-Papá no digas eso, Gohan y yo recién hemos comenzado nuestra relación, bueno Gohan tú ya te ibas a ir verdad

-Sí, nos vemos el Lunes Videl, hasta luego señor satán- dice alejándose

-Adiós… futuro yerno

-Papá no digas eso- dice dándole un golpe- hasta pronto Gohan- dice Videl con ojos soñadores

 _ **POR OTRO LADO**_

 _ **-**_ Hola hermano, no imaginaba que estarías en casa ya que tú normalmente andas muy ocupado

-Miharu de vedad no quieres ayudarme, te convendría mucho

-Deja de decirme eso, ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta

-Vale, entonces solo dime que mantendrás en secreto todo lo que te cuente

-Está bien- dice Miharu no muy segura, después de eso Kotaro asiente

-Puedes pasar Kioko

-¿KIOKO?- dice la hermana del exitoso empresario

Hace su aparición repentina, una hermosa mujer llamada Kioko

-Hola Kotaro y su hermana- dice mientras acaricia la mejilla del muchacho

-Permíteme presentarte preciosa, ella es Kioko Higura (jigura), es una vieja amiga mía que me debe unos favorcillos, su manera de pagármelos será ayudarme a lo que tú no quisiste hacer hermana- Miharu se quedó con la boca abierta-claro que si tú no me ayudas otra mujer ocupará tu lugar, pero sé que te duele ver que al hombre que amas pueda estar con 2 hermosas mujeres pero no contigo hermanita, asi que te daré una última oportunidad, quieres ayudarme

-Una y mil veces, Kotaro, nunca te voy a ayudar, al estar enamorada de Goku quiero su felicidad y si su felicidad es esa mujer tendré que aceptarlo, además, que te hace pensar que Goku caerá en un deseo carnal , de solo verlo una vez me doy cuenta que es una persona muy buena

-Pues como bien dicen las mujeres, todos los hombres son iguales

-¡NO! Él es diferente

-Ya lo veremos hermanita jajaja

 _ **YA HABIENDO LLEGADO A CASA**_

-Parece que Gohan no ha regresado, tampoco Goten- dice Goku observando el lugar

-¿HIJOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN CASA?- dice Milk alzando la voz

De repente se escucha que alguien abre la puerta

-Hola papá, hola mami- dice el pequeño Goten

-Hijo- dice Milk abrazando a su hijo menor- pero porque no me llamaste para recogerte a la capital

-Puedo venir volando mamá-por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Aquí estoy Goten- dice Gohan apareciendo y sorprendiendo a todos

-Ya es muy tarde chicos y supongo que ya comieron allí ¿verdad?

-Yo me fui antes de la cena-dice Gohan

-Yo también

-Pues nosotros ya hemos comido, pero sé que para su padre no es suficiente asi que esperen a que haga la cena

-SÍ- dicen los hombres Son

 _ **CONTINUANDO CON KOTARO**_

-Kotaro me podrías al menos mostrar una foto, no quisiera coquetear con alguien feo o viejo

-Te mostraría una foto pero no tengo ninguna

-Yo sí te la puedo dar, ahora vengo- dice Miharu- aquí está, él es Goku- dice entregándole la foto

-Oh…pero que hombre tan atractivo, no me molestará hacerlo mío

-¡OYE, NO DIGAS ESO!- dice Miharu molesta

-Ya paren por favor, no sé qué le ven al tal Goku, pero yo solo quiero quitarlo de la vida de Milk, miren esto- dice Kotaro sacando algo de su bolsillo izquierdo- eh investigado mucho, eh preguntado a todos los científicos que conozco, y me eh enterado que este objeto se llama esfera del dragón

-¿Esfera del dragón?- dicen las 2 mujeres

-Sí, hay 7 en total y cada una representa un número de esfera por sus estrellas, por ejemplo esta tiene 4 estrellas lo cual me indica que es la esfera número 4, me entienden- ambas asienten-al reunir todas estas esferas que se encuentran esparcidas por todo el mundo, aparecerá un dios dragón quien cumplirá 3 deseos y el primero será que Goku piense que tú eres Milk- le dice a Kioko-el siguiente será que Milk se enamore de mí, y el otro será que sus hijos piensen que yo soy su padre

-Estás loco Kotaro, no puedo creer que por tú obsesión hagas todo esto- dice con gran decepción Miharu

-Perdonadme hermana pero mi corazón me lo dice

-Lo que sientes no es amor hermano

 _ **YA HABIENDO TERMINADO LA CENA GOHAN, GOTEN Y GOKU SE DAN UN BAÑO AFUERA DE LA CASA, DESPUES DE VESTIRSE GOTEN Y GOHAN SE VAN A SUS HABITACIONES DEJANDO A GOKU Y A MILK SOLOS**_

-Yo voy a estar arriba Milk, me pondré pijama

-Si

-¿Te vas a bañar?

-sí, yo no me puedo bañar con ustedes

-Me hubieses dicho antes para bañarme contigo- Milk se sonroja

-Goku, puedes traerme mi pijama

-La que me gusta o la que me encanta

-La que tú quieras- Goku asiente con felicidad

Goku se pone su pijama, y baja para darle la pijama que a él le encanta que se ponga Milk

-Milk aquí está tu…- Goku no puede hablar al ver a Milk desnuda, y eso le parece extraño porque se supone que como la ha visto así tantas veces no debería tener nervios, pero para él, el cuerpo de su esposa al desnudo siempre será sorprendente- perdóname no debí entrar sin tocar la puerta

-Goku que te pasa, ¿hay algo detrás de mí?

-No, pero… si no lo notaste estas desnuda

-¡Ah! ¿En qué momento se me callo la toalla?- dice Milk mirando la toalla tirada en el piso al parecer se le callo justamente 3s antes de que su esposo entrara

-No la recojas Milk- dice Goku sacando las manos de Milk que cubren sus pechos- así estas perfecta- al terminar de decirlo le da un beso dejando tirada la pijama que había traído

-Pero goku no me gusta que me veas así de repente, eso solo lo permito cuando tenemos intimidad

-Milk me dejas bañarme contigo

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Espero sus Reviews. Bye


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Pero Goku no me gusta que me veas así de repente, eso solo lo permito cuando tenemos intimidad- dice muy nerviosa, ya que Goku no había soltado sus brazos que dejaban al descubierto sus grandes pechos

-¿Milk me dejas bañarme contigo?- pregunto sin más rodeos

-Oh… si quieres

-¡Claro que quiero!

-Está bien, pero tú ve entrando yo te alcanzo después- _Goku asintió_ , _ingresó a la tina y se desvistió ahí_

-Milk, ¿Puedes dejar mi ropa a un costado?- dijo entregándole su pijama doblada sin dejar ver su cuerpo desnudo

-Si- dijo recibiéndola para después ponerla a un costado y entrar a la tina junto a Goku

Él observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo de su esposa al ingresar, al ver como sus pechos se movían cuando ella se recostó en la otra esquina de la tina, Goku sintió el deseo tocar los pechos de su esposa con descontrol pero se retractó al recordar que Milk solo le gustaba eso cuando hacían el amor, o si no se sentía incomoda aunque él no entendía porque, seguramente era porque eso no era muy respetuoso de su parte, sin más decidió preguntar:

-Milk, sé que suena irrespetuoso pero…- dijo jugando con sus dedos como un niño pequeño-¿me dejas tocar tus pechos?

-Go…Goku…yo…yo...-dice sonrojada hasta más no poder- sé que cuando nos casamos te dije que tú me pertenecías a mí y yo a ti pero… eso no significa que me puedas tocar donde se te plazca cuando quieras, además me da mucha vergüenza

-No tienes porque Milk- en ese momento se acercó a ella para besarla, su mano derecha acariciaba su cintura y la izquierda su mejilla, su mano derecha subió hasta llegar a la parte que el sayajin ansiaba tocar, los pechos de su esposa, pero…antes de que Goku logre acariciarlas Milk lo empujo para que no continuara-¿Qué pasa Milk?

-¿Quieres hacerlo, verdad Goku?

-Sí, para que te lo ocultaría, ver tu cuerpo así es lo que más quiero, quiero hacerte mía- con esas palabras concluyó y se acercó a los labios de su mujer para saborearlos, sin embargo ella volvió a intervenir y él no entendía el motivo

-El problema es que yo no vine a tener sexo, vine a bañarme

-Pero…Milk yo tengo ganas de…

-Goku tranquilo solo espera que me bañe y cuando termine, terminamos la conversación de acuerdo- él asintió- por favor deja mi pijama colgada en la pelcha

-Si

El tiempo transcurrió y Goku se impacientaba, lo que deseaba en ese momento es que su mujer estuviera frente a él con esa pijama que tanto le encantaba que se ponga, es una pijama casi transparente, de color blanco, con todos los escotes atrevidos que el maestro Roshi pueda imaginar, y pequeño muy pequeño, le encanta como lo modela ella para él, hasta que sin darse cuenta lo que tanto ansiaba se encontraba justo frente a él ¡ERA MILK! Con ese pijama que le quedaba tan bien, ella lucia como una modelo de las revistas del maestro Roshi, pero ella es la única modelo que a él le gusta.

-Ves no me demoré tanto, ahora a dormir- al escuchar las palabras finales Goku se desmayo

-Milk pero… creí que hoy tú y yo…

-Ah…eso, lo siento Goku hoy te quedaras con las ganas

-Pero… Milk, vamos yo te puedo convencer- dijo seductoramente y colocándose detrás de ella abrazándola, mientras besaba su cuello

-Ah…Goku, no te puedo mentir yo también quiero hacerlo pero no debo

-Pero que es lo te impide complacerme

-Es una sorpresa que recibirás más adelante

-Y si mejor me la das por adelantado

-¡No!

-Vamos Milk

-No insistas

-Está bien pero al menos me puedes decir cuál es la sorpresa tan grandiosa como para cancelar un momento así

-Si te lo digo, no será sorpresa

-Está bien confió en que será grandiosa, pero si me dejas besarte ¿no?

-Claro que si tonto- Milk tomó la iniciativa y lo beso con ternura y amor- Bueno a dormir, estoy cansada- sin más Milk cayó a la cama fingiendo estar dormida para saber lo que aria Goku

Goku la cargó y Milk intentaba quedarse inmóvil para no dar rastro de sospecha, apartaba las sabanas para recostarla y después él se colocó en su parte de la cama, la miro por unos segundos y la volteo ya que ella le daba la espalda

-Sé que no estas dormida Milk- dijo sin obtener respuestas- no me engañas, seguramente como me hiciste quedarme con las ganas querías ver como reaccionaba al saber que te encontrabas tan apetecible, para después golpearme por ser atrevido

-¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

-Solo lo intuí, pero créeme yo solo te toco cuando estas consiente porque si no, no es lo mismo

-¿Así que por eso no me tocaste?

-Pero ahora que sé que estas despierta, todo cambia- se lanzó encima de ella besando su cuello y apretando con locura sus pechos grandes

-¡Goku te he dicho que no!

-Lo siento, pero no te iba a hacer amor solo a disfrutarte

-En ese caso continúa- dice con picardía

Goku solo la abrazo en forma de cucharita y la apego a él sintiendo sus cuerpos rosándose, se dispuso a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su esposa, sintiendo su suave y delicada piel, más fina que la cena y la porcelana, así durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO**_

-Kotaro mira lo que he encontrado

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

-Encontré una esfera de 2 estrellas, es decir, la segunda esfera del dragón

-Te felicito Kioko, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Aunque no lo creas se encontraba en el ático de tu pen house, cuando fui por las piezas que me pediste al sacar la caja se cayó la esfera

-Wow… entonces tengo que ser más observador, pero también tengo que tener cuidado con mi querida hermana, si se le ocurre decirle algo a ese sujeto de mi plan estoy muerto, ese hombre es un salvaje, tengo el temor de que alguna vez le alla hecho algo a Milk, ella me ha contado que el la abandono por un tiempo debido a viajes de trabajo, pero yo no le creí, veía en sus ojos tristeza, pero ese idiota le hace daño y ella lo perdona ¡ES UN MISERABLE!, necesito reunir todas las esferas del dragón para por fin darle a Milk lo que merece, se ve que ese sujeto no la ama, Milk me ha dicho que se casó con ella por una promesa aunque después me miro como si se hubiese arrepentido de habérmelo dicho, pero eso ya no importará una vez que ella lo olvide por completo, será muy feliz a mi lado de eso estoy seguro

-Kotaro, ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?, estoy ansiosa por saber cómo es realmente ese hombre, aparenta tener una cara infantil por la foto que he observado, pero debe ser como todos los hombres

-¡No!, ese sujeto no es como todos los demás, él es el peor, con su apariencia de niño bueno le ha hecho daño a Milk y eso nunca se lo perdonaré, y si te referían a igual de pervertidos que todos los demás puede que sí

-Eso espero- dijo muy coqueta-por cierto Kotaro no crees que te costará mucho tiempo reunir todas las esferas, recuerda que están esparcidas por todo el mundo y eso no será muy fácil que digamos

-No te preocupes he mandado a mis compañeros exploradores a buscarlas y también a todos mis sirvientes externos, que son muchísimos, no tardarán en traerme otra esfera

 _ **EL DÍA SIGUIENTE: DOMINGO**_

Milk preparó el desayuno para su familia y se fue a visitar a su amiga Bulma, Goku decidió acompañarla para pedirle a Vegeta entrenar, Goten también fue con sus padres para jugar con Truns, Gohan por su parte quiso visitar a su ahora novia Videl.

 _ **HABIENDO LLEGADO A CAPSULE CORP LOS 3 INTEGRANTES DE FAMILIA SON SE DESPIDEN Y SE VAN CON SUS RESPECTIVOS AMIGOS**_

-Bulma no te parece una idea un tanto atrevida

-Vamos Milk es un regalo que seguro le gustará mucho

-No sé… ayer Goku se vio desilusionado por no haber recibido… tú ya sabes, eso… _ **-**_ _milk se sonrojo_ __

-Pues asi es mejor, de esa forma estará impacientado, tú sí que eres una pilla Milk no esperé conocer esa fase de ti

-Solo quería darle una sorpresa a Goku…y…- En ese momento Milk siente que la están observando y se aproxima afuera del living descubriendo a Goku y a Vegeta-¿¡GOKU, VEGETA QUE DMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN!? Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-Solo pasábamos por aquí para dirigirnos a la cocina y comer algo- dice Vegeta intentando que la mujer ya no se moleste más

-Asi… entonces, ¿Por qué no continuaron su camino?

-Por que….pues…. tú díselo Kakaroto

-¿Yo, porque yo?

-Es tu mujer respóndele

-Pues…veras…, lo siento Milk pero tenía curiosidad sobre esa sorpresa que me vas a dar, ¿Al menos me puedes decir cuál día será el de la dichosa sorpresa?

-Solo tienes que esperar unos días, es lo único que te diré

-Está bien y te pido perdón Milk

-Ya no importa-dice regalándole una sonrisa

-Goten mira esto, es un robot que me regalo mi abuelito

-Qué bonito Truns

-¿Dónde está Gohan? No lo he visto entrar

-Gohan está en casa de su nov… digo, en casa de Videl

-jajaja no lo molestes con Videl, nos ha dicho muchas veces que no le gusta

-Pues a mi parecer no es cierto, por cierto Truns, mi papá siempre entrena pero últimamente ya no lo hace y yo quiero hacerme más fuerte, nosotros no debemos permitir quedarnos con los mismos poderes que te parece si entrenamos en la máquina de gravedad de tu papá

-No lo sé Goten, mi papá siempre dice que es su máquina y no me deja entrar a menos que vaya en su compañía

-Vayamos a decirles a nuestros padres que queremos entrenar con ellos, porque supongo que entrenarán

-Sí

Los menores de la familia Son y Brief partieron en busca de sus respectivos padres

-Papá, ¿Podemos entrenar contigo y el tío vegeta?

-¡No me llames tío, yo no soy el amigo y mucho menos el hermano de Kakaroto!

-Tranquilo Vegeta, si quieren pueden entrenar con nosotros en la máquina de gravedad, seguro que a mi amigo Vegeta le agrada la idea

-¡Que no soy tu amigo insecto!

-Bueno está bien, vamos a entrenar

Los 4 guerreros fueron a la máquina de gravedad a entrenar, habiendo llegado Vegeta es el primero en atacar, le mando un ataque a Goku quien lo recibió sin problema, ambos comenzaron su pelea siendo observados por sus hijos

-Milk, espero que dejes que sea en mi casa

-Claro que sí, si no es molestia

-Por supuesto que no, todo lo contrario

-Entonces muchas gracias

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Ay… pero me desespera que Goku sea tan despistado como para olvidarse de su propio cumpleaños, no sé cómo lo aguantas

-De la misma manera que tú aguantas a Vegeta- ambos sonrieron al unísono- en verdad no se sabe cuándo será realmente el cumpleaños de Goku pero aquí en la tierra se interpretó como el día en que Goku fue encontrado por su abuelo Gohan

 _ **POR OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO**_

-Ya es hora de que te vayas

-Si

-Espero que no demores en regresar

-En cuanto termine lo que me pidió Kotaro estaré en casa hermana

CONTINUARÁ…

Gracias por leer .Reviews


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Había pasado el tiempo y llego el día del cumpleaños de Goku, a pesar de que él no se alla dado cuenta de que era su cumpleaños sus amigos lo esperaban con gran entusiasmo para celebrar su fiesta organizada por su esposa con ayuda de su mejor amiga Bulma, Goku se había ido con Goten a entrenar lo cual fue una distracción hasta que todos vinieran y todo estuviera listo.

Pasaron las horas y Goten le dijo a su padre que había sido suficiente entrenamiento por ahora, Goku acepto y se dirigieron a Capsule Corp.

-Goten, ¿Por qué hay todo esto…?-dice Goku al admirar el lugar decorado hermosamente

-¡Sorpresa!-dice todos saliendo de sus escondites

-¡¿Qué?!-en ese momento se detuvo a pensar- ¡Es cierto hoy es el día al que nombraron mi cumpleaños! Ahora entiendo todo, muchas gracias a todos en especial a ti Milk ahora sé que seguramente tú planeaste esto pero… lo que no entiendo es porque…-en ese momento Milk se dirige rápidamente a callar a Goku colocándole su mano en la boca del sayajin

-Después te lo explico Goku-dice nerviosa y sacando la mano de su boca

Todos rodearon al cumpleañero y lo felicitaron cordialmente, comenzó la fiesta y con ella el baile Bulma puso algo de música (como la que aparece en el capítulo de llegas tarde goku en la fiesta de Bulma).

Gohan y Videl fueron los que comenzaron a bailar aunque Gohan no era experto su ahora novia lo ayudaba indirectamente

-Eso Gohan así, lo estás haciendo muy bien-dice Videl

-La verdad Videl esto no se me da muy bien pero… me da gusto que nos divirtamos juntos-dijo expresando una gran sonrisa que contagio a su novia es un segundo

-Ven Vegeta vamos a bailar-dijo Bulma ofreciéndole la mano a su esposo

-Yo no hago estupideces terrícolas, ¡No me molestes Bulma!-dijo Vegeta molesto e indignado

-Así, entonces porque una vez le cambiaste el pañal a Truns-dice Bulma poniendo en ridículo al sayajin

-Por…porque es mi deber como padre del engendro-dijo Vegeta orgulloso

-Vez Vegeta no eres tan malo-dice el cerdo Oolong (no sé cómo se escribe XD)

-¡Cállate o te hago delicioso tocino!-dijo el en tono de burla y enojo, después de decir eso el cerdo no habló más

-Tranquilo Vegeta, Bulma será mejor que no lo obligues

-Está bien

Todos continuaron celebrando hasta que Goten y Trunks decidieron cambiar el género musical, para molestar a Gohan, pusieron música romántica canción "Aquí estoy yo"

-Para todas las parejas presentes…-dice Goten con una mirada picara a Gohan y a Videl-esta canción les va

-Ven Milk vamos-dice Goku corriendo con Milk sujetada de su mano hacia la pista de baile

-Bulma, solo por esta vez-dice Vegeta sujetando bruscamente a Bulma por la cintura enrojecido, ella asiente contenta

-Videl…quieres…

-Sí, vamos mi amor-dice dejando sin palabras a Gohan, era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma ya que siempre decían sus nombres

Todos ya estaban en la pista: Goku y Milk, Vegeta y Bulma, Gohan y Videl, 18 y Krilin(a pesar de tener problemas de altura XD)

-Milk ahora que solo nos escuchamos nosotros, ¿Me puedes decir cuál era el motivo de esa cancelación?-dice mientras bailaban, ellos estaban muy cerca, Goku también aprendió como debe bailar ese tipo de canciones gracias a Bulma

-Goku… sigue siendo una sorpresa pero… en cuanto acabe la fiesta lo sabrás

-Está bien, puedo esperar un poco más-dice acercándose a los labios de Milk para darle un beso muy tierno al final, siendo observados por todos

Lo del baile fue un momento divertido para todos pero ahora venía lo que a los sayajins les encanta, es hora de comer

-Esto es delicioso, gracias por todo-dice Goku

-Kakaroto que sea tu fiesta no quiere decir que solo tú comerás

-Ya lo sé no me tienes que decir, Maestro Roshi usted sigue siendo joven

-No digas mentiras Goku-dice el maestro Roshi- lo que me mantiene bien son las hermosas señoritas que me rodean-dice mirando los pechos Bulma

-Viejo libidinoso…-dice Vegeta dándole una patada que lo manda a volar-no intente tocar mujeres ajenas

-Oye Goku, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Kotaro, él también es nuestro amigo no?-dice Yamcha

-Ese sujeto no es mi amigo-dice poniéndose serio

-Es cierto, aun no les hemos dicho nada-dice Milk

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?-pregunta Then-Shin-Han

-Ese infeliz intento quitarme a mi mujer, él está "enamorado" de Milk y le robo un beso en mi presencia

-Eso último no lo sabía-dice Bulma

-¡¿Qué?! No puede…ser-dicen todos sorprendidos

-Ahora lo saben, por favor ya no quiero que lo nombren en mi presencia

Goten y Gohan quienes escucharon lo que dijo su padre se quedaron atónitos por aquella respuesta, Gohan ahora entendía todo lo que escucho aquel día, y en ese momento tanto Goten como Gohan estaban muy enfadados con "ese sujeto".

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco se estaban marchando los amigos de Goku, él se encontraba pensativo por Kotaro que pasaría si él hace algo mal y Milk se llega a enamorar de él, no soportaría el dolor de perderla, ella siempre le ha sido fiel pero… había algo extraño dentro de él que le decía "protégela y nunca más la dejes sola, no permitas que se la lleven"

-Goku es hora de irnos-dice Milk sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, oh…es verdad la sorpresa, ¿Ya es hora?

-En un momento pasará

-Hijos ustedes se quedarán solo por hoy en casa de Bulma, Ya que aún no le he dado su regalo a su padre

-Está bien mamá-dicen ambos hermanos asintiendo y entrando en casa de la heredera de capsule corp.

Goku y Milk fueron a dar un paseo cerca de la casa de Bulma hasta llegar a un pen-house privado, alquilado solo por esa noche durante su caminata no hablaron mucho, solo cruzaron miradas como unos recientes enamorados

-Milk, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?-dice inocentemente Goku

-Este es tú regalo o parte de él

-Oh… ya veo-dice admirando un banquete privado suponiendo que ese ambiente y esa gran cena era su regalo claro incluyendo la agradable compañía de su esposa

Él se dispuso a devorar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa, disfrutando el delicioso sabor de la comida

-Oye Milk esto no lo has preparado tú ¿o sí?

-No, yo no lo he preparado pero espero que sea de tú agrado

-Sí lo es, pero… te noto un poco tímida y nerviosa, ¿Ocurre algo? ¡¿Kotaro se te ha acercado?!

-No, no es solo que…-dice agitando las manos y poniendo sus mejillas coloradas

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te espero en la habitación, es una con una puerta enorme-dice agradeciendo la comida y parándose para dirigirse a la habitación nombrada

-" _Ah…, ya entiendo entonces Milk me quiere dar esa sorpresa es por eso que me rechazó, ella quería hacerlo en mi cumpleaños como un regalo y con un ambiente romántico, que buen regalo_ "-piensa suponiendo que se trataba de "ese tipo de regalos"

Milk ya estaba en la habitación, está muy nerviosa por lo que hizo pero… tenía que hacerlo para darle un buen regalo que satisfaga a su esposo

-Milk estoy listo para tú regalo-dice apareciendo repentinamente con una polera muy pegada al cuerpo de color negro y un short por arriba de las rodillas de color rojo- se veía informal pero muy bien, Milk no sabía en donde consiguió esa vestimenta, también noto que había pasado un determinado tiempo pensando en el regalo, Goku había comido ese gran banquete y también tuvo tiempo para cambiarse

-Go…Goku porque te vestiste así

-Pues para que sea más fácil que me la quites

-¡¿Qué?!

-Acaso ese no es tú regalo, era lo único que se me ocurrió para que me rechazaras, seguro querías dejar emoción para esta noche sin embargo… veo que no es lo que pensaba- sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas y colocó su mano en su nuca- creí que por esa razón querías que estemos solos

-Goku que te han hecho, ¡Te has convertido en un pervertido!

-Yo… solo pensé que era lo más lógico no me mal interpretes Milk, entonces ¿Cuál es el regalo?

-Esto- dice mientras saca una extraña jarra del armario

-¿Qué es esto?-dice recibiendo su regalo

-Es un fortalecedor

-¿Fortalecedor?

-Así es, te ayudará a mantenerte activo en tus entrenamientos cuando estes cansado o cuando estes herido además de alguna manera te ayudan a incrementar tus poderes

-Ya veo… estoy muy avergonzado discúlpame, y… ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-Me lo dio el supremo Kaio-sama

-¿Qué, Por qué?

-Pues hable con Gohan y me puso en contacto con él, le pregunte sobre las herramientas poderosas que tenían en ese lugar y una de ellas fue esta, tuve…que…tener una cita con él

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como que una cita precisamente por evitar esa cita surgió un mal entendido y ahora la tuviste con él!- dice enfadado

-Perdón Goku, pero… lo hice por ti- dice poniendo ojos de perrito

-¿Y… porque me rechazaste entonces?

-Porque él solo me dijo como obtenerlo y donde se encontraba y la manera de obtenerlo era obtener la mayor energía posible ya que él camino era agotador, me dijo que no hiciera actividades que me hagas agotarme es por eso que te dije que aunque quisiera no podría, cuando obtuve la energía que me pidió un día antes de tú cumpleaños pude obtener este regalo para ti

-Te esforzaste mucho, gracias y perdóname, este después de todo es un buen regalo

\- No te preocupes Goku, pero… sí tú quieres podríamos…

-No digas más- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero… no quieres que me cambie

-Asi ya estás muy apetecible

-Estas seguro que no quieres que me ponga tú pijama preferida

-Pensándolo mejor… te espero aquí

Milk fue a ponerse ese pijama que le quedaba tan bien mientras Goku esperaba impaciente

Tranquilo, tranquilo solo es cuestión de espera en cuanto menos me dé cuenta Milk estará frente a mí con ese pijama tan lindo como ella bueno no tanto ella es más hermosa

-Goku…-dice pícaramente mi esposa Milk

-Oh… Milk te ves preciosa- estoy asombrado por su belleza, es tan…tan…ella

No esperé más y me dirigí a donde se encontraba ella para atraerla a mis labios, nos besábamos con amor y pasión otra vez sentí esta sensación rara que ella me causaba, la acorralé contra la pared me aleje un poco y la admiré una vez más, sujete su mentón y bese su cuello aun estando ella acorralada por mí, yo… sabía que eso me hacía perderme a mí mismo pero me gustaba, con ella soy algo diferente en especial cuando hacemos eso llamado hacer el amor lo cual disfrutaba mucho pero solo con ella, empezamos a dirigirnos a esa gran cama aun besándonos, yo la puse debajo de mí la admiré una vez más y le bese su cuello mientras me perdía en su dulce aroma de repente me vino el deseo de sacarle lo que traía puesto pero en lugar de ello mis manos recorrieron sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos bien formados los cuales estimulaba, mi boca salió de su cuello para dirigirse a sus dulces y jugosos labios carnosos introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella me acepto era un juego de lenguas que me volvían loco, la despojé de su prenda y ella de mi polera, por un momento yo admire su cuerpo casi desnudo mientras sentía una vez más esa sensación extraña en la parte de debajo de mi cuerpo para luego sacarme el short y acaricias sus pechos mientras mi lengua recorría su hombro soltando ligeros gemidos de mi esposa siempre me pareció molesto ese sujetador asi que lo saque para visualizar sus grandes y delicados pechos que fueron estimulados por mí mientras mi boca lamia su abdomen plano, me sentía perdido cada vez que ella me tocaba la espalda locamente, la despoje de su última prenda y ella de la mía.

Goku me hacía feliz con cada una de sus caricias, sentía que de verdad me amaba y me quería, también sentía que era mi turno que hacerlo feliz asi que mis manos se dirigieron a su miembro para estimularlo él gemía sin ocultar el placer que sentía lo cual me gustaba comencé a poner más velocidad a su miembro erecto él no paraba de mirarme o más bien de mirar mis pechos a sí que lo recosté en la cama e introduje mi boca en su miembro aun erecto con movimientos delicados pero placenteros entraba y salía una y otra vez escuchando suspiros y gemidos de su parte, después de haber acabado me abalancé encima de él, sabía que quería tocar mis pechos asi que como es su cumpleaños lo quería complacer de una manera diferente a la que acostumbra realizar, me dispuse a poner mis pechos encima de su cara y balancearme para masajear mis pechos con su rostro mientras Goku apretaba mis glúteos y acariciaba su cintura para después introducir suavemente su miembro en mi cavidad ambos soltábamos gemidos yo me movía de abajo hacia arriba cuando de repente él me volteo bruscamente para pedirme abrir mi boca para introducir su lengua allí, no dejaba de acariciar mis pechos y morder mis labios para después colocar sus mordidas en mis pezones, yo acariciaba su espalda sintiéndome excitada, cuando no me di cuenta ya había terminado y Goku salía lentamente de mí para dejar caer su líquido sobre mi abdomen y mis pechos

-Fue increíble… mi amor-dice Milk agotada

-Me alegra que te guste, a mí también… me pareció increíble-dice agotado Goku

-Me has dejado toda empapada

-No te preocupes lo limpiaré-en ese momento Goku succiona cada rastro de su liquido dejando roja cada área provocando en Milk un estremecimiento en el momento en que Goku succiona sus pezones

-Ah…Go…Goku no pares

Goku no paraba, a él le encantaba saborear a su esposa

-Perdóname por no seguir pero… estoy cansado aunque… esta sería una oportunidad para estrenar tú regalo mi amor

Goku tomo un poco de ese líquido lo cual efectivamente le otorgó más energía para continuar

-Goku ¿Quieres seguir?

-Con una mujer como tú quien no quisiera seguir

Se abalanzo a ella comenzando una vez más con la aventura

 _ **POR OTRA PARTE**_

-Joven Naizuque, encontramos otra esfera

-¡Qué bueno!, esta es de…una estrella, puedes retirarte

-Sí

-Ya tengo en mi poder 3 esferas, ahora faltan 4, ¡Kioko!

-Dime Kotaro

-Mañana comenzaras con tú trabajo espero que te diviertas

-Lo aré no te preocupes, por cierto Kotaro he hablado con unos inversionistas que están asociados con la Corporación Capsula

-¿Y?

-Dicen que hay un radar para encontrar esas esferas y los convencí a que me lo dieran, Aquí tienes

-Muchas gracias Kioko, sabía que me serias de gran ayuda ahora… quiero que le des este radar a el capitán de la búsqueda de las esferas

-Ok

-Ah, también quiero que llames a Kaito seguro que vendrá aquí cuando salga del aéreo puerto

-Ok

-Jajajajaja, tú final está cerca Goku muy cerca…

CONTINUARÁ…

Lamento mucho la demora

Quiero preguntarles si quieren que escriba que es lo que sientes los personajes es decir hablar en tercera y primera persona en los capítulos, dejen sus opiniones :3


	12. Capítulo 12

**Lamento mucho la tardanza al actualizar el cap, tuve unos problemas pero aquí les dejo el nuevo cap disfrútenlo, espero sus Reviews bye**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

-Excelente forma de comenzar el día con un buen desayuno-dice Goku asombrado de tan maravillosos festín

-Me alegra que te guste cariño-comenta Milk

Ellos ya habían regresado de aquel lugar y ahora estaban en casa, pero, les faltaba recoger a sus hijos de la casa de Bulma al recogerlos Milk regreso a casa y Goku los acompaño para después cambiarse e ir a su trabajo

 _ **POR OTRA PARTE**_

-Muy bien, ahora por fin es el día en el que tendrás que seducir a ese imbécil, ya que cuando estuvimos a solo un día te enfermaste

-Lo lamento Kotaro pero no puedo seducir a un hombre estando pálida y estornudando a cada minuto

-No importa porque ya la espera termino, además hoy vendrá Kaito lo recuerdas

-Ah…claro, el que también te ayudará, cierto-él asiente-y… que hará por ti, si se puede saber claro

-Pues…a ti te lo contaré, Kaito es muy bueno en la ciencia y esas cosas

-¿Y que tiene de especial eso?

-No es totalmente eso, él será mi segunda competencia

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que él fingirá ser mi enemigo, para llegar a Milk y también a Goku- en ese momento ve la cara que pone Kioko, es como una cara de WTF?/suspiro-ya lo veras, solo encárgate de seducirlo

 _ **UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS**_

Goku ya estaba llegando a su trabajo- volando obviamente-cuando siente el ki de Vegeta cerca, pero no estaba en Capsule Corp

-Hola….-dice Goku aterrizando

-"perfecto justo lo que me faltaba, un insecto"-piensa el príncipe de los sayajins

-Vegeta, ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa como siempre?

-Veras…. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué eh de darte explicaciones?

-Tranquilo puedes confiar en mí

-Yo no confió en insectos- _tu no confías en nadie/susurra Goku-_ ¡¿Que dijiste?!

-Nada, nada

-Bien, te lo diré-Goku estaba feliz de convencer a su enojón amigo-Bulma está muy enojada conmigo porque de la nada vino una tipa y me guiño el ojo, yo no hice nada pero ella estaba furiosa y ellas estuvieron discutieron por un tiempo, en ese momento les dije que se relajaran pero me gritaron al mismo tiempo así que decidí relajarme saliendo a caminar

-Enserio, dejaste a Bulma sola

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Podre tipa ya debe estar muerta

-Seguramente

-Pero no debiste irte Vegeta, si yo fuera tú defendería a mi esposa

-Pues lo siento pero yo no soy un insecto como tú-dice riendo silenciosamente

-No es ser insecto Vegeta, es proteger a tu esposa-dice en pose de defensor

-Pues tú sí que eres un pisado Kakaroto

-Que malo eres…., en fin me voy o llegaré tarde

Goku ya en su oficina fue llamado por Bulma

-Goku, ¿Has visto a Vegeta?

-Um…no

-Dime la verdad

-En serio Bulma no lo eh visto, quieres decirle algo

-Quiero matarlo

-Ah….ok

-Si lo ves dile que quiero hablar con él

-De acuerdo, pero ¿solo por eso me llamaste?

-No, también te quería decirte que ya despedí a Kotaro, ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

-Muchas gracias Bulma, ahora si estaré tranquilo

-Pero necesitaré a otro científico que ocupe su lugar, así que te presentaré a tú nueva jefa

-¿Jefa?

-Ella es Miharu Naizuque

-¿Naizuque?

A continuación Goku presencia la aparición de una bella joven de cabello largo negro y ojos azules, él no la recordaba pero sentía que la había conocido antes en algún lugar

-Hola señor… Son Goku

-Pero ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-"no se acuerda de mi"/piensa Miharu

-Bien, dejaré que se conozcan-dice Bulma invitándolos a salir al jardín a hablar

 _ **EN EL JARDÍN**_

-Creo que ya te olvidaste de mí

-Su rostro se me hace familiar

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero….Ah!, ya recuerdo usted es la chica con la que me choque hace un tiempo- "se acordó de mi existencia"/ piensa ella

-¡Asi es!-dice alegremente

-Lo lamento, no sabía que era una de los jefes

-Por favor, puedes hablarme de tú

-Está bien pero… usted es una de las 3 jefas y si ya lo era antes entonces eso significa que estaría ocupando 2 turnos eso es demasiado trabajo

-Tranquilo yo no haré 2 trabajos, recuerdas que al llegar éramos 4 científicos verdad- Goku asiente-pues como solo necesitaban a 3 para el trabajo de líderes y 1 para que los ayudasen en los experimentos , pero ahora que mi hermano no está la cuarta científica ocupará mi lugar y yo ocuparé el de mi hermano

-Ya veo, que bueno que alguien agradable me alla tocado de jefa

-Muchas gracias pero, ¿Eso significa que no te llevabas bien con mi hermano o algo parecido?

Goku en ese momento pensaba que no sería correcto decirle algo personal a su jefa pero ella le cae muy bien así que acordó consigo mismo decírselo en unas palabras cortas

-Me quiso quitar a mi esposa

-No creí que Kotaro fuera capaz de algo así-dice intentando actuar para no causar problemas-pero te agradezco la confianza que me das al decírmelo

-Tengo el presentimiento de que me llevaré muy bien con usted-en ese momento Miharu da un ligero estornudo irónico-lo siento, contigo

-Así está mejor, en fin algún día preséntame a tu familia

-Por supuesto

Miharu se sentía mal por dentro. Sin embargo, se esforzaba por mantener una fingida y creíble sonrisa. Paso el tiempo y Miharu se dirigió a una reunión que tenían los jefes de grupo, mientras Goku ayudaba a Shitaro con los ajustes requeridos en una de las más innovadoras creaciones de la Corporación Capsula, él no sabía como pero había aprendido a realizar muy bien su trabajo. En cuanto ambos terminaron cada uno se fue por su camino. Sin embargo, Miharu sentía curiosidad de como actuaria la zorra de Kioko así que muy a su pesar sentía que tenía que verlos, todo por su curiosidad.

-Nos vemos Shitaro-dice el pelinegro despidiéndose de su buen amigo/compañero de trabajo

-Hasta luego Goku-al decir aquello alzo la mano en señal de despedida

Ambos se distanciaban tranquilamente, Goku siguió caminando hasta llegar un punto en donde nadie lo viera, sin embargo al buscar ki a su alrededor pudo ver a una mujer muy bella con un vestido rojo el cual tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado decidió esperar a que pasara eh irse a casa sin embargo en cuanto ella paso por su lado lo miro directamente a los ojos diciéndole con ellos "hola guapo, ¿Por qué tan solitario?"

(Pov's Goku)

Una mujer se acercó mucho a mí y me dedico una mirada muy extraña que solo recuerdo haber visto (algo parecido) en la mamá de Bulma. Sin embrago, ¡la madre de Bulma nunca abría los ojos! asi que decidí alejarme de ella al instante.

-¿Qué haces tan solitario?, este lugar es muy peligroso-dijo en un tono coqueto por lo que llegue a oír

-Pues me pregunto lo mismo-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-no debería estar aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso para una mujer

-Gracias por tu preocupación guapo, pero se cuidarme sola

-Yo también-dije un tanto enfadado

-En fin, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Un hotel por ejemplo-mientras dijo eso me toco el pecho con una de sus manos y con la otra mano rodeo mi cuello, me sentí un tanto incomodo de que me tocara de esa manera

-No sé qué es lo que intenta pero no tengo interés en dejar la deliciosa comida que Milk tiene en casa asi que por favor déjeme en paz

(Pov´s Narradora)

-¿Quién es Milk?-dijo incrédula para realizar su actuación

-Es mi esposa

-Asi que está casado-sigue actuando

-Sí

-No te preocupes no soy celosa-en ese momento comenzó a besar el cuello de Goku, este rápidamente se aparto

-P…Pero que haces

-¿Qué no soy clara contigo?

-Que yo sepa eso solo puede hacérmelo Milk

-Te lo explicaré y seré directa para que comprendas-el asiente-estoy proponiéndote ser tu amante

-¿Qué es eso?-ella quedo IMPACTADA ante tal ingenuidad

-¿En serio no lo sabes?-vuelve a asentir con una mano en la nuca –una amante es alguien a la que puedes hacerle el amor todas las veces que quieras a pesar de estar casado o al menos lo es para mí -dice con una sonrisa maligna

-¡¿Qué?!- "yo no puedo hacerle eso a otra mujer que no sea Milk ya que ella es la única que amo y por eso solo con ella puedo hacerlo, por eso se llama hacer el amor porque solo se hace con la persona que amas y que te ame, ella me lo enseño"-eso no es correcto

-Claro que no, al estar con otra persona quien no es tu esposo u esposa se llama infidelidad

-Oh… eso no lo sabía, pero lo siento yo no necesito ni quiero una amante

-Pues eso lo veremos-al finalizar sus palabras se fue no sin antes pasar su dedo índice por los labios de Goku-nos vemos más tarde-dice dándole la espalda y alzando la mano

Goku no sabía cómo describir muy bien lo que le hacía sentir esa mujer, estaba entre repugnancia e irritación, una parte de él quería alejarla sin ni siquiera conocerla, no sabía que era pero no la quería cerca, tenía un mal presentimiento ante esa mujer, no quería tener una amante y mucho menos que le causara problemas con su mujer asique decidió ir rápidamente a su hogar tele-transportándose.

-¡¿Q…Que fue eso?!

Miharu no sabía cómo actuar ¿Qué demonios fue lo que Goku hizo al desaparecer repentinamente?

(Pov´s Milk)

No podía creer que ante mi estaba un hombre herido a quien pensaba cuidar hasta recuperarse, lo único que pude hacer por él fue traerlo a casa con ayuda de Gohan a quien llame para poder llevar a ese hombre a casa volando, le vende las heridas y lo recorte en mi cama también con ayuda de mi hijo al verlo solo podía sentir un poco de miedo por Kotaro

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Iba de comino de regreso a casa cuando al pasar por las calles habituales encontré a Kotaro dándole golpes a un hombre quien no lo golpeaba ni se defendía, en ese momento…

-¡¿Kotaro que crees que estás haciendo?!-grite sin pensarlo, en ese momento me miro atónito y se fue corriendo sin más- ¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestione al hombre golpeado

-So…Solo no le reproche nada-después de esas palabras callo inconsciente

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

No entendía el porqué de las palabras de aquel individuo y tampoco el porqué del deseo de Kotaro por golpearlo y menos la causa de que ese hombre se dejara golpear ¿Quizá le hizo algún daño y sintió culpa? Asi podría encontrar una forma de ya no sentirse culpable o al menos eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Sin embargo alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Do…Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué me paso?

-Está en mi casa, Soy Milk y se quedó inconsciente después de los golpes que recibió de Kotaro así que lo traje aquí para cuidar de usted- no pude evitar sonreír ante la carita de confusión que expreso el hombre, debo aceptar que es muy atractivo es dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello un tanto despeinado rubio y una buena figura musculosa

-Pues se lo agradezco mucho pero lo mejor será que me vaya- en cuanto se intentó levantar le vino un fuerte mareo

-Por favor déjeme cuidar de usted al menos hasta que mejore y pueda ir a su casa-me quedo mirando fijamente

(Pov's "?")

No sé con certeza que fue lo que sentí en ese momento pero…al ver a aquella mujer llamada Milk y admirarla detenidamente me podía decir a mí mismo que estaba ante una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, me puse a examinar cada rincón de su rostro y me quedé asombrado y maravillado al mismo tiempo, ella era dueña de unas finas y delicadas facciones, unos orbes negros que brillaban con luz propia sin mencionar la mirada que habitaba en ellos era una mirada llena de paz, seguridad y alegría que solo hacía que fueran más hermosos esos orbes negros llenos de vida, baje mi mirada hasta sus labios eran apetecibles para cualquier hombre, estaban sin rastro alguno de brillo labial pero me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba sus labios eran perfectos no eran ni delgados ni muy grandes eran de una medida intermedia exquisita en cuanto vi su cabello me perdí en ese negro vivaz que con solo observarlo podía saber que era muy suave, estaba suelto y tenía un pequeño flequillo con volumen no podía creer que esa mujer tan hermosa se encontrara enfrente de mí pero debía olvidarme de ella por 3 razones.

Salí de mi asombro y me disculpe de inmediato

-Lo siento es que… bueno gracias por cuidar de mí, aceptaré sus cuidados

-Qué bueno me estaba empezando preocupar creyendo que me miraba de esa forma para que lo dejara en paz e irme

-¡No, no, no era eso!-comencé a mover mis manos nervioso ella al parecer le pareció agradable ya que reía por lo bajo

-No se preocupe hum…

-Kaito, Kaito Dahidoyi encantado de conocerla

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-Kaito, Kaito Dahidoyi encantado de conocerla

-Igualmente pero me gustaría que en agradecimiento al rescate me tomes más confianza para hablar de tú, ¿hecho?

-Hecho

-Muy bien entonces ahora que tenemos un poco más de confianza me gustaría que me respondieras unas preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido

-Pues verás….- fui interrumpido por una voz masculina diciendo alegremente: ¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Milk me muero de hambre!- escuche su voy des-intensificarse fijando su rostro en nosotros

-Hola Goku- dijo Milk como si nada

-Hola… ¿Quién es él? - me pareció que lo dijo en un tono de ingenuidad aunque creí que estaría molesto

-Él… bueno

-Mucho gusto, Milk tuvo la amabilidad de traerme a su casa para cuidar de mí- comente interrumpiéndola eh inclinando un poco mi cabeza, solo un poco debido al dolor

-Así que se trata de eso, ¿Pero qué te paso?

-Kotaro lo golpeo

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡¿Por qué?!

/suspiro/- Verán… no es que yo no sepa defenderme ni nada de eso pero no quería lastimarlo sabiendo todo lo que sé de él- me miraban algo confundidos- Kotaro… él fue un gran amigo mío pero cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres cambio totalmente, ya no sonreía en lo absoluto, se encerraba en su trabajo, no comía casi nada, era una depresión extrema ni siquiera su hermana podía reanimarlo, solo hablaba con naturalidad al tener reuniones de trabajo o una charla con sus colegas más importantes pero… eso era muy fingido aunque le salía bien pero me preocupe mucho por él, yo estaba en Chile arreglando unos problemas del laboratorio que me pertenece y de paso estar con mi hermana menor un tiempo y fue cuando me enteré que Kotaro estaba comportándose de una manera distinta, estaba más alegre, hacia bromas, fiestas, prácticamente volvió a ser el mismo de antes del accidente de sus padres y tiempo después aun en Chile supe la razón de su alegría, él mismo me dijo todo por teléfono, decía que esa felicidad tenía nombre y causa pero solo me informo que se había enamorado perdidamente de una mujer yo estaba realmente aliviado y feliz pero… luego me dijo que esa mujer se encontraba casada fue en ese momento que le dije: "Kotaro, lo lamento pero debes deshacerte de esos sentimiento no puedes romper una familia" eso solo hizo que me odiara yo era único amigo suyo desde la infancia y al no apoyarlo se sintió traicionado, él tenía una vida complicada su familia era muy unida hasta que un día su padre le fue infiel a su madre y se separaron, Kotaro odio a su padre al enterarse pero su madre le decía que no debe haber rencor en su corazón no importa cuánto daño le hagan pero él no quiso comprenderlo paso el tiempo normalmente, yo sabía perfectamente que Kotaro sufría de Bulling intentaba defenderlo pero no resultaba eran demasiados no podía yo solo ,asique decidió practicar artes marciales desde los 12 años su padre intentaba acercarse a él pero no lo dejaba e insultaba mientras su progenitor intentaba mimarlo con regalos, dinero, joyas sin embargo todo lo rechazaba no le importaba su dinero si por este fuera se podría pudrir con su dinero y su amante, a corta edad Kotaro era muy maduro nunca tuvo una novia por temor a que algo como lo de su familia pasara y no con él si no con su futura esposa temía ser engañado, él me conto que una vez quiso hablar con su madre para ver en que podría ayudarla pero se encontró con una escena que detesto, aquella mujer lloraba desconsolada con una foto que por lo que alcanzó a ver era de él con toda su familia en su alberca divirtiéndose, al ver a su madre llorar a causa del mal nacido que tenía por padre decidió vengarse tarde o temprano de él, los días pasaron y su padre hizo una visita sorpresa que al parecer su madre ya esperaba, vio como ellos se alejaban hacia oficina de su madre, Miharu se fue a su habitación pero Kotaro decidió escuchar a hurtadillas.

" _Tenemos que ir a resolver los asuntos pendientes de la empresa después de todo es de ambos"_

" _Está bien si es por la empresa que tanto nos costó poner en alto, pero… ¿Quién cuidará de Kotaro y Miharu?"_

" _Los cuidara Leonora no te preocupes"_

" _No creo que les agrada la idea de que tu ex amante y ahora esposa los cuide"_

" _Pues será poco tiempo asique tendrán que entender"_

Por lo que recuerdo eso fue lo que Kotaro me contó de aquella conversación y….después

-Confía en nosotros- me dijo Milk con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Después… se alejó de la puerta muy enojado, sabía que su padre se iría obviamente en su auto asique… por una locura e ira del momento antes de que saliera de la oficina de su madre comenzó a patear y darle puñetazos al auto con la única intención de desahogarse .sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se irían ese mismo día y tendrían que ir a un aeropuerto ya que su avión estaba descompuesto y no podían esperar más ,evidentemente antes de irse les informaron lo que Kotaro ya sabía: los cuidaría la ahora esposa de su padre y… pues más tarde informaron de la muerte de sus padres.

-Quieres decir que…- mencionaron al unísono IMPACTADOS

-Así es al parecer uno de sus golpes desenfrenados hicieron mover un poco el área de los frenos internos del auto de su padre y cuando arrancaron el auto se terminó de mover acabando con la vida de ambos, Kotaro me dijo que no le importaba que su padre alla muerto pero su madre…su madre era todo para él junto con Miharu, para su mala suerte su Madrastra los cuidaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad lo cual fue un tormento para ambos esa mujer los trataba muy mal y se dieron cuenta que solo estaba con su padre por su dinero pero el odio de Kotaro lo condujo a despojarla de todo el dinero y bienes hasta dejarla en la ruina sin importarle lo que le sucedería después se apoderó de las empresas que por derecho le pertenecían y ayudo a que Miharu también prosperara hasta ahora no se sabe nada de aquella mujer ni en qué condiciones vive pero Kotaro…Kotaro está perdido, solo, infeliz y yo no puedo hacer nada solo intento comprenderlo se siente traicionado de que su mejor amigo le dé la espalda pero no puedo aceptar que destruya una familia como paso con la suya, ¿irónico cierto?

-No puedo creerlo, pobre Kotaro debió sentirse muy mal por causar la muerte de su madre, además yo también me siento fatal

-Pero Milk que es lo que estás diciendo ese sujeto no merece tu lastima a pesar de haber sufrido todo lo que sufrió- comento aquel sujeto llamada Bakú creo

-Goku no seas tan insensible, ¿Cómo te sentirías al haber causado la muerte de tus padres?

-Pues yo nunca conocí a mis padres y aunque no sé cómo fueron no me gustaría haber causado su muerte, pero aun asi no debió enamorarse de ti Milk

-¡¿Qué?! Acaso tú Milk eres…

-Así es, soy la mujer de la que Kotaro se enamoro

Y debo admitir que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, aquella es una mujer hermosa capaz de conquistar a cualquiera con tan solo una mirada por alguna razón comencé a sentir algo de envidia.- _Maldición Kotaro sinceramente pelaría contigo y con el esposo de esta por su amor_ –Pero qué demonios estaba pensando yo no puedo ni debo tenerla conmigo a pesar de que con solo verla sentía unos deseos tremendos de besarla mandando todo al demonio, pero… sabía que no era correcto, es imposible enamorarse de alguien con solo ver a esa persona a menos que se trate de un deseo carnal lo cual no sería enamorase o eso es lo que creía y además estaban esas 3 razones de por medio. Sí, esas 3 razones que me hacían sentir culpable por todo lo que estoy comenzando a sentir:

1ro: estoy casado y creía que muy enamorado de Arale como para traicionarle de esa manera, no quería hacerle daño después de todo el amor que me entrego

2do: Kotaro me asesinaría por semejante traición y además me haría otras cosas, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber de qué es capaz

3ro: Mis hijos, ellos lo son todo para mí y los adoro demasiado como para separarme de Arale e intentar conquistar a Milk, sé con total conciencia qué a mis hijos les afectaría mucho

Pero… ¿Acaso eh dejado de amar a Arale? No lo sé con certeza, eh vivido muchas cosas con ella me ha enamorado desde qué la conocí en una de las clases de la universidad y me volvía loco pero… antes de pensar en lo que siento por Milk tengo la necesidad de averiguar si sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Arale ya que van 2 meses que no la veo por visitar a mi hermana y estar pendiente de mi laboratorio en Chile así que me daré un tiempo para verla y saber acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

(Pov´s Goku)

Me encontraba sumamente furioso ante las palabras de Milk, ¿Por qué se sentía fatal? Él nos hizo daño intento destruir una familia, nuestra familia aunque… entiendo que se sienta mal por el error que cometió al matar sin querer a sus padres pero… sentirse de esa manera no significa que pueda o desee quitarme a Milk, eso no era justo ella es mía y de nadie más. La notica que dio aquel sujeto el cual aún no sabía su nombre era impactante, no esperaba que Kotaro tuviera un amigo de la infancia y además lo de sus padres debo admitir que me sentí mal por un momento gracias a la pregunta que Milk me realizo, definitivamente no me gustaría causar la muerte de mis padres a pesar de jamás haberlos conocido o ni siquiera saber si eran buenas personas, después de todo son mis padres asi que me di cuenta que tenía que comprender a Kotaro de alguna u otra manera por la tranquilidad de Milk y la mía, me intrigaba saber quién era ese sujeto a quien Kotaro golpeo así que…

-Oye… ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-se puso nervioso al preguntarle y no entendía la razón pero… no debe ser para tanto

-Mi nombre es… Kaito Dahidoyi un gusto señor Boku

-Me llamo "GOKU" y soy de seguro, que de tú misma edad o un poco más o tal vez menos así que no me llames señor

-Lo lamento- hizo una pequeña inclinación ya que seguro le dolía el cuello

Ese nombre me retumbaba la cabeza, siento haberlo oído en algún otro sitio pero… no recuerdo donde o quien me lo dijo, obviamente no me guardaría eso

-Sabes… recuerdo tú nombre de algún lugar no sé como pero tengo el presentimiento de que sabía de ti

-¿En serio? Pues no creo que eso sea posible-se puso muy nervioso pero no le tome importancia

-En fin, ya que te quedaras en nuestra habitación por un tiempo Milk y yo dormiremos abajo

-No es necesario, yo puedo dormir abajo seria vergonzoso para mí que hagan esto, ya es suficiente sentirme una carga para ustedes

\- Oh!... Kaito no eres ninguna carga, para nosotros eres un nuevo amigo ¿verdad Goku?

-Por supuesto! Me caes muy bien seremos buenos amigos-respondí muy sonriente como me es costumbre

-Muchas gracias por todo pero por favor déjenme dormir abajo

-Está bien, bueno creo que hemos hablado mucho acerca de Kotaro así que… ¿Tienes familia Kaito?- le pregunto mi esposa a nuestro inquilino

(Pov´s Kaito)

Hay no enserio me preguntó acerca de eso, era el tema que menos quería tocar con ella en este momento, estoy pensando algo que nunca antes habría imaginado: negar que tenía una familia.

Por un lado tenía el negarlo lo cual me sacaría de muchas preguntas y además me daría más posibilidades con Milk bueno no muchas pero al menos es un poco y por otro lado el decir la verdad lo cual me llenaría de preguntas tal vez un tanto incomodas y me dejaría en cero posibilidades con ella y… me llamo la atención que Goku dijera que había escuchado mi nombre de alguien, lo más probable es que Arale alla hablado con él, por lo que tengo entendido ellos trabajan juntos en una de las corporaciones más importantes del mundo en fin solo tendré que estar al pendiente de ese detalle después de todo no creo que la conozca demasiado como para contarle acerca de su vida privada así que no será un problema decirles una mentira aunque me sienta terrible

-Tengo una familia pero no una formada por mí y una pareja es decir no me he casado

-Entiendo, en fin te dejaremos descansar- me dijo dulcemente Milk con Goku atrás de ella despidiéndose de mí con su mano, aun no era de noche así que supongo que aran algo abajo y luego pondrán un futón en medio de la sala para trasladarme y ellos podrán subir a su habitación, estaré muy ocupado como para hablar con Arale después así que…

-¡Milk, Goku, podrían venir un momento!-vi como ya estaban en la habitación muy preocupados y respirando agitadamente

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tranquilos.-dije notando su preocupación.-solo quería decirles que…lo lamento pero me gustaría que no entraran a esta habitación si yo no les digo que pueden hacerlo, perdónenme por tal atrevimiento pero necesito tiempo para…pensar.-me miraron extrañados pero luego apareció una sonrisa comprensiva en sus rostros

-Claro no te preocupes.-mencionaron al unísono

-Muchas gracias y perdónenme nuevamente.-asintieron con esa misma expresión y se marcharon, en cuanto lo hicieron abrí la ventana salí por ella y me lleve una gran sorpresa al no ver veredas a los alrededores dándome cuenta que me tomaría mucho tiempo llegar caminando para mi suerte en uno de mis bolsillos se encontraba un capsula que era la de mi moto sin esperar me monté en esta, aceleré y me dirigí al oeste donde se encontraba mi hogar

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
